Ranma 12 Después
by Yomimexico
Summary: en la trama (manga) Akane demostraba su celos extremos golpeando a Ranma cuando lo encontraba en escenas comprometedoras que por lo general era por la vanidad de artista marcial y Ranma solo demostraba inseguridad y paranoica total...por una sola chica. **Solo Akane decidirá el rumbo de su vida, Ranma será parte de él... Saludos a todos...
1. Sigue……

_Algo cambio en la menor de los Tendo a su regreso de Jusenkyo, estaba muy segura de lo que quería en la vida._

_"Con temor e incertidumbre iba aceptando los cambios en ella misma, las mismas acciones acostumbradas de su prometido la harían pensar en otro rumbo en su vida" _

_Akane después del desastre de la boda, estaba decidida…._

**Ranma ½…Despues...**

**Capítulo 1.- sigue…**

El intenso sol en una mañana de verano era lo que menos preocupaba a la bella jovencita que lanzaba implacables patadas, puños una y otra vez, poco a poco adquiriendo velocidad en los movimientos sin cesar sobre el muñeco de entrenamiento.

La amable Srta. Tendo observaba detenidamente los movimiento de su hermana pequeña, absorta en la mecánica de los ejercicios, Kasumi veía como la velocidad aumentaba en los movimientos de Akane, subidamente un destello intenso hizo chispas que la dejo asombrada, parpadeo varias veces temiendo lo peor al mirar a su hermana menor.

Akane sentada sobre sus caderas con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás en césped de la casa, sus cabellos se levantaban unos tras otros volando a su alrededor con electricidad, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa intentaba comprender había sido lanzada 3 metros atrás por el destello del sitio que antes practicaba….

**-Akane ¿Estás bien?**.-Kasumi rápidamente la asistió levantándola.-**¡Qué fue eso!**

**-maldición.-**la joven expreso consternada sin tomar en cuenta que su hermana se encontraba a su lado.-**Acababa de comprarlo.-**con desanimo miro el destruido muñeco.

**-Akane**.-la voz de Kasumi sonó demandante al notar que su hermanita se comportaba de forma extraña y siguió la mirada de la pequeña de los Tendo, el muñeco que soportaba un sin fin de golpes lucia todo esparcido en el jardín de la casa.-**No te lastimaste.**

**-Kasumi**.-la dulce voz de su hermana a su lado la sobresalto se volvió para observar la mirada preocupada.-**Estoy bien hermana**.-sonrió para convencerla.

**-Kasumi que fue ese ruido tan fuerte**.-La enérgica voz de se escuchó del interior de la casa.-**Tan temprano vienen a visitar a Ranma.**

-**Cómo es posible**.-Nabiki se asomó por su ventana somnolienta.-**Que ni un fin de semana podamos descansar.**

Ranma salto frente a ellas, se veía que se había despertado por el ruido y sin cambiarse estaba frente a ellas en bóxer con su clásica playera de dormir.

**-Ranma ¿Qué haces muchacho?**.-el tío Gema grito, por lo cual hizo callar la pregunta del muchacho que estaba por hacer a las hermanas Tendo.

**-No fui yo papá**.-grito el joven irritado al percibir que todos en la casa lo creía culpable.

**-Querido**.-se escuchó la voz de su madre**.-nuestro hijo no se levanta temprano los domingos**

Ranma miro el material con que estaba hecho el muñeco de entrenamiento regado por el patio de la casa Tendo, enarco las cejas pensando que había pasado. Había escuchado una leve exposición que lo despertó, como era tanto su sueño al principio se quedó sentado en su furtón y algunos minutos después lanzarse de su ventana hacia el lugar de donde escuchó el estruendo.

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?**.-pregunto el joven.-**completamente arruinado.-**se quedó pensativo para abrir los ojos más y rápidamente miro hacia las chicas.**-¿Quien fue?.**

**-Fue un accidente.-**la chica de cabellos azulados expreso mientras empezaba a recolectar los pedazos grandes del muñeco.

**-Akane, tendrás que comprar otro.-**expreso Kasumi con una suave sonrisa.

**-No me vas a decir, quien te ataco**.-el joven se sintió ignorado, molesto siguió.-**Aunque tengas la fuerza de mil hombres**.-con su clásica sonrisa burlona.-**Te falta mucho para hacer algo así.**

-La actitud del muchacho la irrito, intento no alterarse antes de contestar.-**Según tú, porque no podría hacerlo.-**sabía que no tenía qué preguntar al idiota de Ranma…..

El muchacho estaba jugando con su prometida, no se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia de Kasumi, se volvió pensativo mientras alzaba sus brazos para colocar sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el sitio donde el muñeco destruido se encontraba antes.

-**Las técnicas que usas solo son de fuerza.-**el chico con diversión y burla prosiguió**.-1) Careces de concentración. 2) -Y eres…tor….**

-**No te cansas**.-apesadumbrada y alterada la chica exclamo.-**recriminar mis defectos, las capacidades y cualidades que no tengo.**

**-He**.-el joven dejo caer sus brazos a un lado y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, asustado se volvió pensando que Akane lo golpearía hasta morir.-**espera eso no fue lo que quise decir**.-agitó sus brazos para disculparse como siempre.

**-No, Ranma.-**conteniendo su enojo expreso la menor de los Tendo.-**nunca es tu intensión.**

Ranma y Akane se miraron de frente, ella estaba furiosa con el joven y él estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-**Tal vez, me dedique a estudiar**.-dijo sin emoción la bella chica**.-¡No te perece!- **siguió con ironía la joven Tendo mientras lo miraba con gran molestia.-**Se me da bien, que quedar al frente de un Dojo.-**dicho lo último le dio la espalda para retirarse, dejando al joven de la trenza con la mirada baja y cabizbajo y a su hermana sorprendida.

**Rayos.-**_últimamente todo estaba mal_.-pensó el joven mientras la veía entrar a la casa Tendo.- _Akane se comportaba y actuaba diferente a lo acostumbrado_, _en otras situaciones parecidas hubiera sido golpeado por herir el orgullo de su prometida._

Cuatro meses había pasado desde aquel intento de boda que resulto un desastre, nada había cambiado entorno al joven de la trenza. Ukyo, Sampoo, Kodachi seguían con los mismos planes de conquistarlo, se aparecían en cualquier momento en el Instituto, en la casa Tendo en el desayuno, en la comida y en las noches se llegaban a quedar tarde aprovechando todo el tiempo que pudieran pasar con el artista marcial. Akane lo tenía claro Ranma no se interesaba en ella y aunque al verlas acosándolo no podía evitar que su aura se elevara con los celos, estos disminuían al recordar las palabras **"Si no, quiero" **dichas por su prometido ese lamentable díaaplacando toda la ira de sus sentimientos, haciéndola sentir estúpida y terminaba por abandonar al muchacho a lado de esas chicas que siempre él había destacado frente a ella que eran lindas, muy buenas cocineras, se desvivían por atenderlo y eran mejor en las artes de marciales que ella.

Ranma creyó que Akane no salió afectada ese día desastroso, al otro día al irse al colegio Akane le sonrió y se había ido como siempre al Instituto, conforme pasaron los días las cosas no fueron fáciles entre ellos. Se presentó un enfrentamiento familiar entre Akane y Nabiki, tan fuerte que la menor de los Tendo no cruzaba palabra aún con su hermana. Cuando la vio perder el control y enfrentarse a la familia sin respeto pensó que Akane se había vuelto loca, él se había puesto de parte de los demás, aquello causo que ella lo evadiera por varios días, la menor de la familia bajaba a las horas de desayuno, de la comida y de la cena, pero no emitía palabra alguna a nadie de la familia, los mayores la reprendía por su rebeldía, ella solo bajaba la cabeza y los escuchaba en silencio. Cuando todo acababa solo emitía.

-**Gracias Kasumi.** retirándose a su habitación.

Una semana después mientras todos dormían, escucho ruidos, salió averiguar y se encontró a Akane bajando las escaleras con dirección al Dojo, vestida en pijama llevaba en cada mano un cojín. Se introdujo en el Dojo en la obscuridad. Al principio escucho leves quejidos preguntándose que eran y conforme el sonido se hizo más claro se quedó congelado al escucharla llorar, quiso entrar pero Akane corrió el cerrojo de la sala de entrenamiento. Frustración sintió ese día al escucharla quebrarse completamente, cuando el llanto se hizo más fuerte de pronto aminoro, entendió el motivo que llevara los cojines, ahogaba su llanto con ellos para no ser escuchada. Ranma medito mucho para concluir que Akane esta vez tenía razón, como se iban hacer cargo de una enorme deuda que los mayores habían causado. Ni siquiera estaban casados y ya estaban endrogados de por vida. Al otro día alzo la voz refutando lo dicho por los mayores y apoyarla, Akane por primera desde aquel día de la discusión alzo su vista para verlo con sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre y sin previo aviso salió del comedor encerrándose en su habitación.

Más tarde Ranma acudió a la habitación de la chica, Akane estuvo a nada de ceder, le afecto que él se hubiera puesto de parte de su familia y los problemas que causo con su decisión, se preguntaba si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto o solo era una terquedad suya por escapar de la manipulación de su familia.

-toc toc.

**-Pasa.-** dijo la joven sentada sobre la cama mirado hacia el suelo.

Ranma entro por la ventana de la habitación de la joven, hace una semana que no podía hablar con ella.

**-Lo siento… Akane**.-dijo nervioso el artista marcial.-**Debí consultarte antes de firmar ese estúpido documento.-**el silencio invadió la habitación**.-los que causaron el desastre, todo ellos me persiguen y yo…..**

**-No es tu culpa.-**expreso la chica quedamente**.-No debes sentirte responsable por lo que nuestros padres o tus enemigos o amigos hacen. Mi hermana es la principal responsable de vender invitaciones a los locos que nos acosan.- **rio tímidamente.

**-Pero**.- el joven se rascaba su cabeza con timidez buscando las palabras….

**-Nuestra familia piensa que pueden hacer con nosotros lo que ellos quieran, por ello insisten tanto en casarnos.-**expreso melancólicamente la joven**.-al quedar al frente del Dojo tendremos que absorber todos los deudas que se han acumulado en años y las que seguirán….**

-**Esa fue la razón, que tu dijiste**…-los nervios volvieron a invadir al muchacho.-**que…**

-**Que**.-la chica recordó que hizo referencia a no casarse nunca con Ranma, si los miembros de la esta casa no se comportaban como una familia normal y responsable, un sonrojo invadió su mejillas.-**Lo siento…..que dejen de pensar en sí mismos.**

**-Jajajaja**.- Ranma rio con fuerza al recordar como lo tomo la familia, la menor tenía razón nunca escaparían del yugo de ellos, si no se les ponían un alto. Akane se contagió de su sonrisa, reía sin parar de forma adorable, después de una semana deplorable Ranma aligero la carga. Ranma miro a Akane extasiado, no solo era fuerte y valiente, era decidida. El joven pensó que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, si solo no fuera tan "cobarde", ese día le hubiera gustado tomarla entre sus brazos para reconfortarla y decirle que la apoyaría siempre. 

-**Gracias, Ranma**.-menciono la joven con dulzura.-**No sabes lo feliz que me siento**. 

-**Buenas noche Ranma.-**el joven comprendió que era hora de abandonar la habitación de la chica**.**

**-Buenas Noches Akane.-**se despidió el joven saliendo por la ventana.


	2. Saber que pasa

**Ranma ½**

**2.-Saber qué pasa…**

Ranma pensó que desde ese día mejorarían las cosas entre ellos que equivocado estaba, las chicas hicieron su aparición y no lo dejaba en paz, estaba harto de tanto acoso y por si fuera poco de un tiempo acá la forma de actuar de Akane era extraña, había notado ciertos cambios en su prometida. Al inicio de las visitas inoportunas se veía molesta cuando llegaban acosarlo, por mucho que él lo negara, esto es algo que a Ranma le agradaba, eso quería decir que le importaba él. Al paso de los días empezó a portarse seria y distante cuando las chicas aparecían saludaba secamente y se retiraba rápidamente.

Llego corriendo al Instituto aún molesta con lo acontecido en la reciente mañana, mientras desayunaban apareció Shampoo, seguida de Kodachi y por ultimo Ukyo, ofreciendo esquicitos manjares a su hombre según ellas. Por lo menos ya no causaban destrozos cuando estaban en casa, temían que Nabiki les cobrara exorbitantes sumas de dinero por el daño a la propiedad Tendo. Akane las miro con fastidio para después sacar una charola tomar sus alimentos y subir como si nada a su habitación, sin percatarse que era observaba fijamente.

**-Querido Arien, Shampoo preparar este manjar solo para ti.-**expreso la amazona cariñosamente queriendo llamar su atención.

-**jojojojo el mío es mejor, amado Ranma**.-la loca desquiciada expuso.

**-Ra-chan te encanta mis panes japoneses y es de tu especialidad favorita**.-con voz melosa Ukyo….

Y fue lo último que escucho al entrar en su habitación hasta el hambre se le fue, maldición no podían seguir de esta forma, hizo el intento de comer algo pero no lo logro.

Bajo corriendo ignorando por completo a Ranma y a las chicas que aún se encontraban en el comedor, entro a la cocina para despedirse.

**-Me voy Kasumi**.-expreso agitada la joven de los cabellos azules.

**-Akane toma tu almuerzo**.-miro tiernamente a su hermana y en su semblante se notaba lo contrariada que estaba, aunque intentara disimular.-**Desayunaste bien.**

**Si**.-sin mucho ánimo mientras recibia el paquete de su almuerzo.-**No te preocupes por recoger los traste de arriba, yo lo hago cuando regrese. Gracias hermana.**

Estaba por salir cuando de pronto se detuvo sin volverse.-**Ranma espero que no llegues tarde el primer día de clases**.-indiferente siguió.-**el director no te lo pasara por alto.-**Aquello fue suficiente para que el artista marcial de la colota se levantara velozmente rumbo a su habitación, mientras la joven de cabellos azules salía aprisa.

Magnifico iniciarían un nuevo ciclo superior, aunque cada vez sentía más lejano llegar a la Universidad, de hoy en adelante seria su primer objetivo, hace un año estaba luchando que su padre la considera llevar el Dojo y no fue tomada en cuenta, por esa razón fue comprometida con Rama y es quien quedara a cargo del Dojo de los Tendo. Ahora ya ni le importaba, siendo una magnifica estudiante se le dificulto un poco por ayudar a su prometido, los castigo de los profesores por sus peleas constantes con Ranma y los retrasos a clases desde su llegada del artista marcial, aun así ella logro excelentes calificaciones.

**-Akane**.-le gritaron dos chicas inmediatamente se volvió sonriente a ellas y al hacerlo se encontró con su hermana llegando detrás de ellas, la joven Tendo no puedo evitar que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

**Lo sé Akane**.-se detuvo Nabiki cerca de ella.-**No tienes que ser tan evidente**.-espero alguna respuesta de su parte.-**Chicas conozcan la nueva faceta de la amable Akan.-**sonrió con ironía para seguir su camino; sorprendiendo a Yuka y Sayuri habían escuchado bien, cierto dolor en la voz de la calculadora y fría Nabiki Tendo.

Akane de pronto visualizo a Ranma corriendo y metros atrás lo seguía Ukyo al parecer le pedía que la esperara, Akane se volvió para encaminarse hacia la nueva aula que la esperaba.

**-Vamos chicas.-**dijo mientras se apresuraba a paso veloz.-**escojamos nuestro lugares**.- Yuka y Sayuri la siguieron a su ritmo.

Ranma miro desaparecer a Akane y sus amigas camino a las aulas, ni se molestó en esperarlo.-**Carajo**.-mascullo el joven bastante irritado por el comportamiento de Akane.

-**Dijiste algo, Ranma**.-Ukyo pregunto con cierto recelo, se preguntaba que lo tenía tan molesto.

**-Nada Ukyo, nada.-** expreso escuetamente el joven de la trenza, mientras se encaminaba con rapidez al edificio que de hoy en adelante ocuparían.

Akane reía junto a sus amigas, de un chiste que Hiroshi les comentaba, cuando Ranma ingreso sintió el escalofrió en su cuerpo, sin mirarlo podía percibir el enojo del joven, no tenía ganas de verlo estaba hastiada de toda su comitiva, ahora que Ukyo lo acompañaba no debía estar molesto.

Ranma miro los sitios aún disponibles y como pensó solo estaban los últimos de atrás, adelante de Akane estaba Yuka, detrás Sayuri, de lado izquierdo Hiroshi, estúpido siempre intentando llamar la atención de su prometida, de lado derecho miro a otro joven que desconocía, espera un momento, no es el chico que sentía cierta admiración por él.-_genial_.-pensó el joven, si Daishuke estuviera ahí, nada lo convencería para moverse de ese sitio.-_otro idiota soñando con Akane_.-pensó el joven.

**-Hola**.-saludo amablemente Ranma al chico.-**eres**.-medito intentando recordar el nombre.

**-Toshio**.-expreso nerviosamente y poniéndose muy rojo.- **Soy Toshio…**

**-Bien, Toshio**.-el joven artista sonrió.-**Te importaría cederme tu lugar**. Ranma se acercó al joven, para decirle algo que no quería que los demás escucharan.

Todos vieron como el chico recogía con nerviosismo sus libros y de pronto salieron disparados, uno de los libros golpeo la espalda de Akane que había escuchado lo que Ranma le pedía al joven, sin volverse.

**-Uchs**…-expreso la joven resentida por el golpe, mientras se volvía para ver al tímido chico que se había puesto más rojo y sudaba.-**Me** **dolió….**

**Lo…..-**apenas si podía articular palabra alguna el joven por los nervios, aquello hizo sonreír a la preciosa chica de los ojos marrones.-**sien…toooo….-**le recordaba mucho a alguien**….**

Ranma se agacho para ayudarle a recoger sus libros y al levantar la mirada observo que Akane le sonreía con simpatía al joven Toshio de pronto sintió un sentimiento extraño al verla comportarse de esa forma tan amable con el chico, la furia se apodero de él con intensidad, intento tranquilizarse no podía desquitarse con alguien como él por coquetear con su prometida, espera….. más bien era ella que estaba coqueteando con él joven. Ranma apretó sus puños detrás del chico que sudaba a chorros percibiendo la molestia de Ranma, recogió a toda velocidad sus cosas apresurándose a salir de su vista.

Ukyo entro al salón, mientras seguía a Ranma con rapidez choco sin querer con el profesor de artes, provocando que se esparciera los bosquejos que llevaba en las manos, no le quedo más que ayudarlo. Miro a Ranma sentado al lado de Akane, serio y bastante concentrado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, busco con la mirada un sitio solo estaban los de atrás, se dirigió para tomar su lugar.

**-Buenos días jóvenes**.-Un alegre profesor ingreso para iniciar las clases.- **Que tal su vacaciones, las aprovecharon.-**pregunto el joven maestro.

-**Si**.-fue la respuesta general de los jóvenes.

-**Bienvenidos, a la pesadilla**.-sonrió al decir el profesor de forma diabólica.-**del** **2do año.**

Los jóvenes sudaron todos a la par, sintiendo escalofríos por lo dicho por su profesor, mientras una chica de mirada miel sonreía.

-**Hayes**

-**Presente profesor**

**-Misuko-**

**-Presente**

Más tarde las chicas se encontraron a la hora receso almorzaban pacíficamente, mirando todo el campus del Instituto, los jóvenes jugaban futbol...

**-En serio lo vas hacer Akane**.-expreso Yuka

**-Si**.- contesto la aludida con firmeza.

**-Akane, como podrías**.- dijo Sayuri mientras la miraba con temor.

-**No puedo posponerlo más**.-decía la jovencita de los cabellos azulados.-**es ahora o nunca.**

**-Piensas en las consecuencias.-**Yuka intentaba que desistiera la joven de hacerlo.-**podrían ser fatal**.

-**Ya lo decidí**.-Akane se levantó mirando el cielo y con su mano alzada expreso decidida.-**Lo hago por mí.**

Ranma escuchaba a escondidas a las jovencitas, necesitaba averiguar el comportamiento de Akane en las últimas semanas.-_demonios que estaba que diciendo Akane_…..pensó el joven artista muy pendiente de la conversación.

-**Si Ranma se da cuenta**.-Sayuri movió la cabeza al decirlo.-**crees que te lo permita.**

**-Dudo, que le preocupe**.-La menor de los Tendo bajo su mirada para que su amigas no se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.-**está muy ocupado.**

**-Llega a ser cansado, que lo agobien de esa forma, de día y de noche.-**Yuka exclamo fuerte.-**No lo crees así, Akane.**

**-A ese idiota le gusta**.-Akane se volvió a sentar para seguir comiendo.- **su** **ego es tan inmenso**.

**Jajaja**.-las tres rieron al mismo tiempo por lo dicho.

**-Cuando lo piensas hacer**.-pregunto Sayuri regresando al tema.

**-Mañana.-**alzo la vistasonriendo mientras se lanzaba abrazarlas**-Serán ustedes mi apoyo.-**vio en la mirada de su amigas el temor por ella**.-No soy una cobarde chicas.**

**-No, ya lo sabemos.-**preocupadas expresaron las chicas frente a Akane**.-estuviste a punto de morir, en China por salvar a…. **callaron sin terminar

**-Ranma**.-la hermosa joven de los ojos marrones termino por sus amiga y suspiro.-**No me arrepiento. Al regresar de China estaba segura de lo que quería.-**se regresó a su lugar, mientras alzaba los hombros.-**Por eso yo….-**callo titubeante…

-**Akane**.-Sayuri y Yuka la miraron preocupadas.

**-Desde aquello.-**evadió referirse a la desastrosa Boda que tuvo**.- nuevamente se lo que quiero**.-expreso enérgicamente la joven de cabellos azules.-**Soy Akane Tendo, excelente estudiante e iré a la Universidad de Tokio.**

**-Y Ranma.-**pregunto Sayuri

**-Supongo que algún día**.-una mueca de fastidio apareció en su bello rostro.-**Se decidirá por alguna de esas tres**.-mirando el campus e indiferente siguió**.-Pero no es mi problema.**

**-Bien hecho, amiga.-**expuso Yuka molesta.

**Vamos chicas, no fue el fin del mundo**.-la joven Tendo dedico una cálida sonrisa a su amigas.-**las cosas siempre pasan por algo**.-embozo un sonrisa irónica al decir.-**Debería agradecer a los locos, no les parece.**

**-Te admiramos Akane.- **grito Yuka tan fuerte que dejo sorda a sus compañeras**.-soportado a un chico con varias prometidas, que te insultaba y destacaba las cualidades de las otras….-**la chica no se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante de su amiga.

**Cállate Yuka.-**consternada Sayuri se lanzó para callarla a su parlanchina amiga, tapándole la boca.

**Lo siento Akane**.-Yuka la miro avergonzada a la joven de los cabellos azules.

-**No te preocupes Yuka**.- la chica Tendo hablo seria y sin ánimos.-**vamos el receso ha terminado**.-ambas chicas la siguieron para retomar clases.

Notas:

_Hola y saludos…. _

_Agradeciendo de antemano sus comentarios en este proyecto que he querido compartir, como verán soy una insipiente escritora, también que no he podido responder a su comentarios como es debido, como le comentaba me cuesta entender este sitio aún bastante…_

_-__**abuse Elena 79.-**__ Efectivamente la escritora Rumiko Takahashi lo dejo abierto, pero con claridad le dio la dirección adecuada a cada personaje. Ranma y Akane son personajes únicos en el manga, ellos peleaban y discutían mucho, pero siempre se ayudaban entre si y ayudaban a su rivales a pesar de que no los dejaban en paz._

_**-abusecandy667.-**__Qué pena con la redacción en varias partes, creo que subí el primer borrador que no modifique; que el que pensaba subir. Aunque para ser honesta no difiere mucho del que está aquí, solo fue una prueba que hice, porque no lograba subir nada en los días anteriores, pero lo buenos consejos siempre se toman para mejorar. Reconozco que soy una novata en esto y que tendré grandísimos errores, pero con el tiempo espero mejorar. _

_**-nancyricoleon**__ .-Creo que nuestro adorado Ranma siempre lo ha sabido, pero tiene grandes problemas para reconocerlo, principalmente así mismo, además que siempre a pensando que aquellas mujeres serían capaces de embocaran a Akane entre las tres, si ellas se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Pues esperemos que sale de esta aventura… __**Ranma ½ después…..**_

_**Posdata: He tratado de corregir el documento pero no logro hacerlo, que se puede hacer, más adelante averiguaré como se hace….**_


	3. Revelación y Debilidad

**Ranma ½**

**3.-Revelación y debilidad. **

Ranma sentado en la azotea del edificio intentaba comprender la conversación que Akane y sostuviera con sus amigas a la hora del almuerzo, confundido tenía una sensación extraña oprimiendo su pecho, que sucedía con esa chica torpe que desde que se conocieron lo llamo pervertido y fenómeno; bueno él también la insultaba, fea, violenta, pechos planos, etc., cosa frecuente en las discusiones entre ambos. También lo golpeaba sin dale tiempo a que él le explicara o cuando lo encontraba con cualquiera de ellas en situaciones poco convenientes y también que el mismo provocaba le encantaba verla rabiar; la joven Tendo al que menos escuchaba era a él y en muchas ocasiones recibió golpes por confundir las cosas, aunque se disculpaba con él por ello.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado desde hace meses no podía estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera en casa, las molestas mujeres que lo acosaban no lo dejaban respirar. "**A ese idiota le gusta" "su** **ego es tan inmenso" **pensó en las palabras dichas por Akane que lo hicieron enfurecerse.-_si la estúpida supiera que cada día es insoportable aguantarlas, bueno que hombre no le halaga la vanidad que varias chicas disputaran su atención_.-pensó el chico con una sonrisa sobrada en su atractivo rostro. "**No soy una cobarde chicas".-**_indudablemente no era una cobarde, era fascinante verla decidida sin dar marcha atrás, cuando la retaban y aunque no tenía las mismas habilidades de las otras, no les tenia temor o miedo, por eso él se enorgullecía de ella._ "**No me arrepiento" **_y estuvo a punto de morir __por salvarlo. Igualmente él tampoco se arrepentía de cuidarla, protegerla, y mantenerla a salvo; sabía que le gustaba ser independiente, pero él jamás se perdonaría que le pasara algo o resultara lastimada. _**"Al regresar de China estaba segura de lo que quería" **Ranma enrojeció con las palabras dichas por Akane en verdad que ella. "**Por eso yo…" **recordó que callo titubeante no terminando la frase.

Una boba sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ranma pensando.-en _que si él no se hubiera comportado como idiota y los demás no hubieran intervenido ellos estarían ya casados. ¿Cómo sería estar casado con esa fierecilla?.-_el solo pensamiento lo hizo ponerse más rojo.** "Desde aquello, ahora sé lo que quiero" "Soy Akane Tendo, excelente estudiante e iré a la Universidad de Tokio"-**parpadeo mientras asimilaba las palabras de su prometida y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara roja, ella planeaba su vida lejos de su familia, no considerando instruir la enseñanza en las artes marciales, inevitable recordó el suceso de ayer por la mañana.

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?**.-pregunto el joven.-**completamente arruinado.-**se quedó pensativo para abrir los ojos más y rápidamente miro hacia las chicas.**-¿Quien fue?.**

**-Fue un accidente.-**la chica de cabellos azulados expreso mientras empezaba a recolectar los pedazos grandes del muñeco.

**-Akane, tendrás que comprar otro.-**expreso Kasumi con una suave sonrisa.

**-No me vas a decir, quien te ataco**.-el joven se sintió ignorado, molesto siguió.-**Aunque tengas la fuerza de mil hombres**.-con su clásica sonrisa burlona.-**Te falta mucho para hacer algo así.**

-La actitud del muchacho la irrito, intento no alterarse antes de contestar.-**Según tú, porque no podría hacerlo.-**sabía que no tenía qué preguntar al idiota de Ranma…..

El muchacho estaba jugando con su prometida, no se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia de Kasumi, se volvió pensativo mientras alzaba sus brazos para colocar las palmas de sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el sitio donde el muñeco destruido se encontraba antes.

-**Las técnicas que usas solo son de fuerza.-**el chico con algo de burla prosiguió**.-1) Careces de concentración. 2) -Y eres…tor….**

-**No te cansas**.-apesadumbrada y alterada la chica exclamo.-**recriminar mis defectos, las capacidades y cualidades que no tengo…..**

**-He**.-el joven dejo caer sus brazos a un lado y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, asustado se volvió pensando que Akane lo golpearía hasta morir.-**espera eso no fue lo que quise decir**.-agitó sus brazos para disculparse como siempre.

**-No, Ranma.-**conteniendo su enojo expreso la menor de los Tendo.-**nunca es tu intensión.**

Ranma y Akane se miraron de frente, ella estaba furiosa con el joven y él estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-**Tal vez, me dedique a estudiar**.-dijo sin emoción la bella chica**.-¡No te perece!- **siguió con ironía mientras lo miraba sin apartar la mirada.-**Se me da bien, que quedar al frente de un Dojo.-**dicho lo último le dio la espalda para retirarse, dejando al joven de la trenza con la mirada baja y cabizbajo y a su hermana sorprendida.

**Rayos.-**_últimamente todo estaba mal_.-pensó el joven mientras la veía entrar a la casa Tendo.- _Akane se comportaba y actuaba diferente a lo acostumbrado_, _en otras situaciones parecidas lo golpeaba por herir su orgullo._

Qué idiota lo único que hizo con sus juegos estúpidos al provocarla y verla enojada; era que decidiera tomar un rumbo, que nunca imagino que Akane tomaría alejarse de su hogar. Sentía coraje, molestia y rabia acumulándose en su interior al enterarse de los planes de la chica de los cabellos azules. Esa estúpida chica fea como se atrevía a rechazarlo a él, al gran Ranma Saotome perseguido por 3 hermosas jóvenes, excelentes guerreras que sabían cocinar deliciosamente, importante para ser una buena esposa.-_**¿Es lo que quieres?**_Dijo su yo interior.-_**No te engañes.**_

-"**Supongo que algún día" "Se decidirá por alguna de esas tres". **Su orgullo y soberbia bajo como la espuma con la frialdad e indiferencia de Akane. **"Pero no es mi problema"**. Desolación, ansiedad y un dolor intenso se clavó en su pecho, como si lo golpearan un millón de veces. Ranma se había sentado en la terraza del edificio en posición de meditación de repente un frio intenso recorrió todas su extremidades, haciendo perder todo el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos antes cruzados se extendieron hacia atrás apretando su puños contra el concreto.

Akane no se estaba comportando rara; simplemente se había vuelto distante de todo lo que acarreaba a su alrededor, él mismo había visto el hastió en su bello rostro, el mismo escenario de siempre en su casa desde hace meses, ya ni se quejaba o molestaba. Akane indiferente recogía sus alimentos y se retiraba dejándolo a solas con aquellas que luchaban a diario por su atención y él ni cuenta lo había notado por su soberbia de creer que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría ahí con él. Akane se estaba alejando de su vida "**Debería agradecer a los locos, no les parece".**

De nuevo ahí esa maldita sensación de abandono cuando pensó que ella prefería a ese chico que la salvo de niña en ese bosque misterioso, por primera vez padeció el sentimiento de rechazo y perdida. Este dolor se incrustaba en su corazón comparado con aquel que sintió cuando casi la pierde en china, este sentimiento era más intenso lo peor es que Akane estaba viva y estaba decidiendo su vida, alejada de él y su familia.

Ranma retrocedió aquel día que estuvo frente Akane hermosamente ataviada con su vestida de novia.

**- ¡Oye! Akane.-**entro como trompa el joven**.**

**-Ranma.- **Akane lo miro sorprendida**.**

**eee ummm..-**Ranma enmudeció al verla luciendo un precioso vestido de novia occidental

**-Tal vez debí elegir el vestido japonés…**tímidamente decía Akane

**- No, no…-**Se quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de joven Tendo-**creo que en los dos…te ves…bonita…**-con timidez dijo Ranma

**- ¿En serio?.-**Akane se sonrojopor el cumplido, él le había hecho un cumplido,-Gracias

**-Eh, Akane -**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Por qué de repente decidiste que sí querías casarte conmigo?.-**interrogo el joven

**- Bueno, me di cuenta de que… **-tímidamente contesto**.-Ranma, ¡Tú me amas! -**

**- ¿Eh?.-**Ranma frunció el ceño al escucharla -** ¿De... qué estás hablando?-**

**-No recuerdas, mientras llorabas en Jusenkio.-**expreso Akane

**mmmm.**Ranma enmudeció al escucharla

-**Yo no dije eso**.-refuto el chico con energía

-**Si lo dijiste**.-grito la menor de los Tendo con fuerza.

-**Bueno…Si, no quiero**.-Ranma no quiso aceptar sus sentimientos.

-**De acuerdo no tienes que hacerlo sin no quieres**.-se volvió con pesar Akane.-**Pero…te vas a arrepentir.**

Ranma al enterarse de la existencia del barril de agua del nannichuan, ya nada más tuvo importancia para él y salió corriendo mientras dejaba a su prometida. Después todo quedo un desastre y lo peor es que ni había obtenido el barril del agua, debido a que Happosai se lo había tragado todo, pensando que era sake.

Perdió la oportunidad de reconocer sus sentimientos delante de ella, además si ella había aceptado casarse con él ese día, "**Al regresar de China estaba segura de lo que quería****" **aquellas palabras de Akane brotaron de nuevo en su memoria_, pero no estoy preparado aún para reconocerlo, tampoco me siento listo para casarme_, _tengo que…_

_-_**"****Si, no quiero****" **sus propias palabras se hicieron eco en su cabeza**.-**_por eso aquel día yo_…..

-_Si tan solo supieras la tonta marimacho que difícil es decidir y más complicado será decirlo-_

_-_**"****Pero no es mi problema****" **de nuevo esas palabras indiferentes de ella rebotaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Agobiado pensó.-_"Akane se está alejando". _"**Soportado a un chico con varias prometidas" **la amiga parlanchina de Akane dijo una verdad, siendo tan bruto se burlaba de ella, infinidad de veces cuando discutía o por su cobardía y lo peor es que muchas veces lo hizo delante de ellas, nunca dio muestra de decidirse por alguna, pero tampoco hizo algo para disuadirlas de su acoso. **"Que te insultaba y destacaba las cualidades de las otras"… **oh eso dolió tanto, que mujer no odiaba ser comparadas con otras, o que les digas que no son bonitas.

Ranma que se inclinó para apoyarse con sus rodillas con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante con las palmas de las manos sobre el concreto, intentando controlar un sin fin de emociones en su interior la revelación de sus propios sentimientos, sentimientos que revelo en Jusenkio en la desesperación y que él negó frente a ella el día de la boda, el joven guerrero estaba consternado no conocía la delicadeza, era rudo por naturaleza, su padre lo educo para ser el mejor artista marcial y no mostrarse débil por nada. El acercamiento de una mujer podía causarle pánico y se paralizaba por su extrema timidez, cuando se tratara de un reto o desafío que tenía cumplir no había nada que no pudiera hacer por salir vencedor, sin que sus emociones se vieran involucradas. Con Akane era distinto, ella no lo acosaba, ni lo obligaba.

Recuerdos fugaces pasaron por su mente, con su estúpido ego jamás dio muestra de respetarla, temeroso de que ella no lo quisiera, pero solo fueron sus propios complejos de no sentirse verdaderamente un hombre por su maldición. Ahora el gran soberbio artista marcial se sentía perdido, que podía hacer para estar cerca de Akane sin que su torpeza y rudeza saliera a flote, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente ella es indispensable en su vida, si no partió a China de inmediato fue por aquella encantadora chiquilla que le extendió su amistad con amabilidad pensando que era mujer.

Cuando lo comprometieron con Akane se sorprendió del acoso que la mayoría de los hombres de Instituto de Furikan le hacían, que estupidez retándola todas las mañanas y quien la venciera podría obtener el derecho a salir con ella, que chica en su sano juicio no tendría miedo ser vencida por esos malditos pervertidos y pelear con todas su fuerzas para no darle ningún derecho sobre su persona. En su inconsciente no quiso partir en buscar de su cura, para no dejarla a merced de esos estúpidos locos.

Sin proponérselo fue el único que la venció y por esa regla ella le pertenecía, si era un estúpido machista pensar de esa forma, pero Akane era suya. Su prometida por derecho desde que nacieron por la decisión de los padres de ambos. La chica de la cual se había enamorado sin proponérselo, desde que la conoció, negándolo frente a todo el mundo por temor al rechazo.

"**No te apartes".-**con ese pensamiento Ranma Saotome se levantó para mirar al cielo, necesitaba hacer algo pronto para estar al lado de la chica que llenaba su mundo, **"Akane Tendo".**


	4. ¿Qué es fácil? olvidar menos…

**Ranma ½**

**Capítulo 4.- ¿Qué es fácil? olvidar menos…**

Akane miro el pupitre vacío donde debía estar ese tonto de Ranma, los nudillos fuertemente apretados dejándolos blancos sobre sus piernas, no podía evitar los intensos celos que la abordaban, Ukyo no podría encontrase con él de reojo la había llegar desanimada al salón de clases.-_¿Cuál sería el motivo?.-_se preguntó.

-_¡Qué te pasa! ¡Qué te importa!_ se recrimino así misma por sus pensamientos, ellas no habían hecho más que fastidiarla en estos últimos meses desde aquel día desastroso en el hogar Tendo, no podía concentrarse en la clase.

-_Maldición.-_ese idiota aún tenía el poder de volver su mundo de cabeza, aún dolía bastante de pronto sintió que el airé le hizo falta.

El profesor se dio cuenta de la palidez de su alumna.-**Se encuentra bien señorita Tendo**.-interrogo con preocupación.

**-Podría**.-Akane respiro al decir.-**salir un momento profesor.-**sus amigas la observaron preocupadas.

**-Vaya a la enfermería Señorita Tendo**.-siempre había sido una alumna ejemplar, hasta que apareció el joven Saotome, seguía siendo una alumna destacada no se atrasaría por un día.

**-Relájese debe ser el agobio de inicio del ciclo escolar.-**sonrió levemente el profesor por su broma. Akane salió del aula no era su intensión acudir a la enfermería, solo necesitaba un par de minutos para recobrar su estabilidad emocional, el pasillo lucia solitario. Respiro profundamente mientras se recargaba en el frío muro del salón de clases, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.-_Qué frio_.- pensó.-_quizá es la frialdad que rodeaba a su corazón._

Al regresar de China se ilusiono razón por la cual acepto casarse con él, no solo por el regalo que su padre les haría, sinceramente deseo casarse con Ranma. -"**Ranma, ¡Tú me amas!"** confiada pregunto y lo único que obtuvo fue la negación del egocéntrico artista marcial y el "**Si, no quiero".**Tonta, tonta se recriminaba una vez más.

"Exponer su vida por él, no era una clara muestra de amor"

Akane estaba segura de lo que quería cuando regresaron a casa. Días después del desastre la discusión con la familia, Nabiki acostumbrada hacer con ellos lo que quisiera hizo que ese idiota firmara un acuerdo comprometiéndose a saldar las gastos que ocasionaron "su amigos" en el Dojo en el día de la boda, la suma era exorbitante. Al enterarse se enfrentó a su hermana por su desfachatez. Fueron momentos difíciles, aunque necesarios los cambios que se dieron en el seno familiar. _Por lo menos ya no eran acosados y presionados para casarse._-la joven rio sin entusiasmo.-el que ella hubiera dicho.-**"No pensaré un futuro con Ranma, si no cubren deudas y toman más responsabilidad de su acciones".-**les dio el susto de su vida a sus padres.

"Ya no podía permitirles que siguieran jugando con ellos al gato y al ratón"

A la semana de tantas emociones contenidas, cierta mañana mientras corría visualizo una figura conocida que venía de frente a ella, el joven de la pañoleta amarrilla se acercaba y no la había visto, de pronto la anciana que siempre mojaba todas las mañanas a Ranma mojo a un despistado Ryoga, lo siguiente que supo es que en vez de tener de frente a su confiable amigo, se encontró con un cerdito con un pañuelo amarillo. Akane paro bruscamente su trote matutino, tomo al pequeño animal que se encontraba paralizado y pidió amablemente a la anciana agua caliente y una manta para taparlo, vertió agua caliente en el pequeño cerdito para confirmar que no había sido su imaginación.

Aún Incrédula frente a ella apareció el artista marcial petrificado, sintió una ola de calor corriendo por todo su cuerpo y con todo el impulso que pudo le dio tremenda cachetada que lo hizo volar unos metros atrás y le grito.

-**Jamás quiero volver a verte en mi vida.**-no espero alguna la explicación del chico, se dio vuelta y corrió por mucho tiempo hasta agotarse.

Esa noche bajo de madrugada con un par de cojines entro al Dojo y se encerró sentándose en el centro flexionando su piernas hacia ella e intento controlar el cumulo de emociones de los últimos días, sus ojos se negaban a detener las lágrimas que fluían sin remedio, intentó dispersarlas con las manos pero ellas tercamente caían, se dio por vencida acurrucándose sobre sus rodillas, lloro por el desastre y el rechazo en la boda, los problemas con la familia, el distanciamiento con su hermana, la traición de la persona que creyó su amigo, lo estúpida que fue al no darse cuenta que su adorable mascota p-chan era Ryoga, que cínicamente se metió a su habitación en su forma maldita, como pasarlo por alto si traiciono su confianza.

Ranma nunca fue claro y lo permitió, aunque él siempre a su manera quiso que se diera cuenta de ello, ella creía que las referencia de clásicas de Ranma hacía Ryoga solo eran para fastidiar y burlarse del chico; cuantas veces confió más en Ryoga que en su prometido, cuantas veces golpeo a Ranma por defender a p-chan. Lloró sin control tomando los cojines para hundir su rostro y ahogar sus lamentos, no quería que se supieran que estaba desmoralizada, no supo cuando paso llorando hasta que su ojos quedaron secos, el cansancio la venció un par de horas en el Dojo, al despertar aún era temprano subió a su habitación y volvió a quedarse dormida. Ranma disipo un poco ese dolor cuando la defendió a la mañana siguiente de toda la familia, al escucharlo corrió a su habitación por no poder contener su llanto. Más tarde Ranma subió a su habitación a disculparse con ella, hablaron tranquilamente, Akane pudo sentir después varios días un sentimiento de felicidad que dispersaba el dolor de su corazón.

Los días anteriores cobraron factura en ella haciéndola dormir hasta ya pasado del mediodía, bajo de mejor ánimo, pensando que podía aclarar muchas cosas con su prometido, pero mayor fue su sorpresa. Lo primero que vio al llegar al comedor fue a Ranma que comía plácidamente los platillos que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi le ofrecían. Una rabia inmensa al instante la invadió al verlo dejarse atender complacido por esas mujeres, por reflejo tomo lo que estaba a su alcance y se lo lanzo a Ranma estampándolo en una de las paredes de la casa completamente.

-**Qué te pasa, Akane**.- grito el artista marcial.

-**Akane sigue siendo violenta**.- dijo la bella amazona

**-Ra-chan te encuentras bien**.-se sorprendió con la rapidez que se recuperó Ranma reclamándole a Akane.

-**Ranma mi amor**.- con su loca risa joooo jooo.-**Come lo que te preparé**.-dijo Kodachi.

Akane se volvió toda furiosa de nuevo a su habitación, sin responderle a Ranma.

Akane levanto su rostro y camino por el pasillo acercándose a una de las ventana y al llegar la abrió, respiro él aire puro de afuera tan reconfortante, el paisaje majestuoso a la vista desde ahí y al mirar hacia abajo, la alberca le hizo recordar cuando recién llego Ranma a Nerima, un leve sonrisa adorno su bello rostro. Ranma Saotome llego a su vida cuando menos se lo esperaba, aunque su primer encuentro fue lamentable para ambos, desde ahí solo discutían, se insultaban y la incontrolable boca del artista marcial provocaba que ella terminara por golpear a ese idiota al sentirse herida y humillada por él.

Nunca supo en que momento el sentimiento de irritación cambio a admiración por el joven; en muchas ocasiones era un insensible egoísta y en otras te sorprendía comportándose tierno a su manera.

Ahora lo reconocía el primer arranque de celos, fue cuando la amazona lo beso sorpresivamente, ese día se quedó atónica al ver la escena, en un impulso tomo la arma china y con ella golpeo a Ranma, nunca acepto sus celos pero siempre reaccionaba impulsivamente cuando los sentía, golpeando a Ranma. Encontrarlo en situaciones comprometidas con alguna de ellas la molestaba tanto y solo lo golpeaba sin escucharlo, rio irónicamente la bella chica mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamiento_s_.

-_Confiar en alguien como Ranma_.-un chico orgulloso con el ego más grande del mundo, actuando regularmente por soberbia y vanidad. Como aquel estúpido día que Shampoo le dijo que no lo amaba por esa joya que traía, él actuó como un verdadero idiota intentando ser un casanova para conquistarla a la amazona y que volviera a caer en adoración por él, inclusive intento darle celos con ella.-_ah ah el muy estúpido.-_aun podía sentir la rabia de ese momento. –

-_Maldición, que estaba haciendo_.-se recrimino mentalmente.-_Es suficiente, tenía que suprimir esas emociones. _Se volvió mientras su mirada triste recorría el largo pasillo vacío, apoyo sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana, mientras sentía el fresco del día sobre su espalda.

No podía negarlo ya, mucho antes que fuera secuestrada sabia lo su corazón sentía por Ranma, el egocéntrico guerrero sin proponérselo cautivo su corazón y por orgullo jamás quiso reconocerlo abiertamente. Aceptar que se había unido al sequito de femeninas enamoradas de él, como iba permitir que ese tonto se bufara de sus sentimientos por haber caído a los encantos de un Saotome. Ella no era la típica chica enamorada que fuera servicial, dócil y vulnerable, jamás podía pasar por alto que la persona que amaba se dejara consentir por otras, nunca aceptaría ese tipo de relación en su vida y recurría a su orgullo para sentirse a salvo.

Dudaba que el artista marcial orgulloso y soberbio quisiera alejar a esas mujeres de él, hasta cierto punto las alentaba aceptado sus guisos. Akane suspiro resignada y _¿Cómo no?.-_si ella era un desastre en las labores domésticas principalmente en la cocina y él era tan glotón que jamás despreciaba la comida. Hasta como artista marciales ellas demostraban que era muy buenas muchos mejor que ella.

Cansada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aire fresco, algo en su interior cambio desde la batalla en Jusenkio. De verdad que quiso intentarlo aplaco su rabia y orgullo al descubrir el secreto de Ryoga y antes de llegar suposiciones erróneas como era costumbre en ella tenía que hablar con Ranma, volver al circuló anterior por orgullo y celos intensos, terminando con golpes de su parte, ya no más.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi se aparecían en su casa y en la escuela con atenciones a Ranma. Si ella no supiera que las tres chicas se detestaban, pensaría que se había puesto de acuerdo. Con el paso de los días la escena se repitió a diario. Al mes de regresar de Jusenkio con pesar se dio cuenta que Ranma no tenía interés de cambiar su entorno y todo seguiría igual y ella ya no tenía excusa alguna para agredirlo, que claro lo tenía desde la boda fallida. Ranma no mintió **"Si, no quiero"** al negarse a casarse con ella. Fue duro darse cuenta que lo de Jusenkio, quizá solo fue producto de su anhelado corazón por sentirse correspondida por el joven Saotome y que el sentimiento que guardaba celosamente su corazón no era correspondido y por eso a Ranma no le importo que durmiera con un chico convertido en un cerdo…

La joven de los cabellos azules apretó sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana con fuerza, la furia, la vergüenza se apodero de ella, su angelical rostro adquirió un tono carmesí intenso sobre su piel de nácar, la humillación que sentía por todas los días que se comportó como una boba y estúpida frente a Ranma.

**-Estúpida**.-mascullo Akane mientras abrió los ojos para recomponer su postura y regresar al salón, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió, aun con su rostro acalorado, decidió que era mejor estar en clases que permitir que sus pensamientos la agobiaran.

**-Te encuentras bien, Akane**.-una voz varonil la trajo de vuelta, la indiferencia que rodeaba su corazón hace meses se recompuso con solo escucharlo, mientras se volvió hacia él.

Ranma subía las escaleras cuando la vio apretar sus manos y como enrojeció al instante, algo la había molestado. En los últimos meses ya no cruzaban palabra sin que fueran interrumpidos o lo que es peor no los dejaban estar solos y al encontrarse con su mirada distante su corazón sufrió la indiferencia de la chica.

**-Que puede pasarme.-**la joven suspiro con pesar sin apartar su mirada indiferente.-**Tantas cosas han pasado.-**empezó a encaminarse dejando atrás al artista marcial.-**Nada es fácil. **

**-Akane**.-antes que tomara más distancia con nerviosismos el joven guerrero la llamo.

La joven se volvió de nuevo hacia él, sin sonreír esperando interrogante a que hablara.

**-Necesitamos…..hablar**.-los nervios no le permitían hablar con fluidez a Ranma.-**de ese día…**

-**ah**.-Akane no lo dejo terminar mirándolo sin emoción alguna en su rostro.-**Dejemos eso.-**fue lo único que dijo Akane mientras regresaba rápidamente a clases**.**

_**Nota:**_ _creo que hasta aquí termina la especie de recuento del manga, con ellos de por medio en esta historia (RANMA ½ DESPUES…)._

_En siguiente episodio a pesar de distanciamiento de estos dos chicos necios, sabremos como podrán restaura la camarería entre ellos, con solo un pequeñísimo detalle de Ranma y como Akane cede si pensarlo mucho…_

_Solo bastara unas palabras, para que ellos volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre…aunque con un toque de evolución en sus personalidades. Bueno eso es lo que espero…_

_Evolución de ellos poco a poco, además que Akane no sería la misma de siempre, recordemos que ella protegió a Ranma de golpes mortales del dios guerrero a pesar de que estaba indefensa, aunque creo firmemente que no será capaz de enfrentar a una guerrera como Shampoo, debido a la nobleza de su corazón que impide odiar a su enemigos o más bien a su rivales…_

_Gracias a lo que siguen este proyecto…_

_**bry**__ creo que tienes la razón demasiado repetitivo, pero creo que pensé en el afrontamiento de los sentimientos de Ranma y como alguien criado si la calidez de una madre y un padre tosco y capaz de vender a su propia familia por interés, no sería fácil para el rudo artista marcial afrontar su gran debilidad y sería muy difícil para él su revelación de su sentimientos._

_Contradictoria, pues creo que como novata me pasará, espero que no sea el caso pronto…._

_Ah en mi biografía aun no indago como hacerlo, pero soy Mexicana y no tengo nada escrito, para describir cómo va la historia, tengo muchas ideas pero no siguen ordenadas, por el momento veré que sale…._

_nancyricoleon __oh eso sí (ellos eran tan bobos y lentos para avanzar en una relación) era parte de su personalidad de ambos. Ranma y Akane en cuestión sentimental nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían del uno y de otro, o más bien tal vez sí, pero anteponían primero su orgullo ante todo, por miedo de no sentirse correspondidos._

_Pleasenoticemesempai __ah pienso que en la mía no será así, intento solo enfocarme al manga, el anime es otro cantar, creo que sería al revés Akane sería capaz de renunciar a Ranma si la felicidad de él fuera con otra persona. _

_Recuerdo un pasaje de Manga, cuando Ranma se siente empequeñecido frente Akane, debido que él solo pensaba en como deshacerse del traje de combate que hacía a Akane muy fuerte y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo para que él no se sintiera tan mal._


	5. Travesura y un toque de madurez

**Ranma ½**

**Capítulo 5.- Travesura y un toque de madurez. **

Ambos jóvenes esperaban que terminara la clase, solo faltaba unos minutos por lo tanto no ingresaron al salón, con un silencio poco usual entre ellos. Ranma inseguro y nervioso observaba de reojo a Akane callada de otro lado del marco de la puerta, no sabía cómo inicial el dialogo con la joven.

**-Siempre me he comportado como un cretino**.-expuso el chico mientras subía un brazo y se sobaba su cabeza.

La joven se quedó atónica al escucharlo aun así no lo miro, en su interior aunque no quisiera reconocerlo estaba nerviosa siempre había sido así, Ranma con su sola presencia tenía la capacidad de alterar su muro de protección en un instante.

**-Akane.-**al ver que la chica no decía nada.-**no sé cómo expresarme, papá solo me enseño técnicas de batalla y artimañas para no rendirme nunca.-**los nervios de nuevo agobiaban al joven y la chica Tendo se dio cuenta mientras lo veía jugar entre los dedos de ambas manos.-**yo…..tal vez sea un poco bru..to.**

**-Un poco.-**dijo la joven Tendo con una ligera sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

**-Oye**.-el joven molesto protesto y al mirarla supo que Akane bromeaba suavizando la tensión entre ambos.

**-No necesitas expresarlo**.-dijo mientras se recargaba en el muro de la puerta y miraba hacia el techo.-**si te cuesta hablar**.-suspiro con tranquilidad.-**en ocasiones se tiene que demostrar con hechos, lo que te cuesta decir con palabras.-**tranquilamente termino por decir la heredera Tendo.

Ranma la miro embelesado, se sintió tan atraído hacia ella al verla tan linda, no podía creer que ella pensara que no ser demostrativo no fuera un defecto.

**-Akane**.-su nombre dicho con ese tono provocó que una calidez invadiera su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo miro a Ranma encontrándose con la profundidad de sus ojos azul-gris entre los suyos, pudo percibir algo diferente en la mirada del artista marcial, él le quería decir algo…..

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiendo.

**-Señorita Tendo**.-el profesor en turno salió para detenerse en medio de los dos, observándola.-**veo que ya se siente mejor.**

**-Sí.-**apenas logro responder mientras sus pómulos se teñía levemente bajo sus ojos, sentía el calor en su rostro.

**-Vaya, veo que encontró a su novio**.-el profesor miro severamente a Ranma por ausentarse en su clase.-**Cuando aprenderá a madurar jovencito.**

**¿Qué?-**confundido Ranma no contradigo al profesor, su cara se coloreo de rojo escarlata sin dejar de mirar a Akane.-_eso se escuchaba bien_ _"__**Su novio**__".-_pensó el chico.

El profesor los miro sonriendo, el año pasado cualquier referencia entre ellos como pareja los hacia reaccionar de manera exagerada negando inmediatamente, ahora tenía a dos jóvenes cohibidos que solo estaban en silencio, que no podía dejar de mirarse discretamente.

_-Vaya por algo se empieza_…pensó el profesor tarde a temprano la madurez haría su parte.

El profesor se atrevió a ir un poco más a ya.-**tiene un bella e inteligente prometida.**

**Sí**.-el artista marcial confirmo lo que dijo el profesor con la mirada al piso, ocultando su rostro enrojecido.

Ranma y Akane no se habían movido, no se dieron cuenta cuando el profesor los dejo solos, ellos permanecían en silencio, ambos de cada lado del marco de la puerta sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Akane sentía una intensa emoción en su interior llenando su corazón de calidez como el fuego, Ranma por primera vez no reacciono de mala manera y por si fuera poco acepto que ella era "bella" delante de alguien. Ranma cohibido no sabía que decir para estar más tiempo a su lado.

**-Ra-chan donde te habías metido**.-dijo la cocinera de okonomiyaki que se acercó a él al verlo parado en la puerta.-**el profesor dijo que si querías estar en su clase**.-dejo de hablar al mirar al otro extremo de la puerta y vio a la menor de los Tendo apoyada en el muro.

Akane se volvió como si nada.-**Con permiso Ukyo.-**pidio educadamente para poder ingresar al salón.

**-Buenos días jóvenes**.-el siguiente profesor invito a Ranma y a Ukyo ingresar al salón.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde Ranma de lo más silencioso seguía a cierta distancia su objetivo, no quería ser descubierto, la había visto salir una hora después de llegar al colegio muy coqueta y sonriente; aun tenía muy presente una parte de la conversación de Akane con sus amigas de la mañana en él Instituto..<p>

**-En serio lo vas hacer Akane**.-expreso Yuka

**-Si**.- contesto la aludida con firmeza.

**-Akane, como podrías**.- dijo Sayuri mientras la miraba con temor.

-**No puedo posponerlo más**.-decía la jovencita de los cabellos azulados.-**es ahora o nunca.**

**-Piensas en las consecuencias.-**Yuka intentaba que desistiera la joven de hacerlo.-**podrían ser lamentable**.

-**Ya lo decidí**.-Akane se levantó mirando el cielo y con su mano alzada expreso decidida.-**lo hago por mí.**

Ranma escuchaba a escondidas a las jovencitas, necesitaba averiguar el comportamiento de Akane en las últimas semanas.-_demonios que estaba que diciendo Akane_…..pensó el joven artista muy pendiente de la conversación.

-**Si Ranma se da cuenta**.-Sayuri movió la cabeza al decirlo.-**crees que te lo permita.**

**-Dudo, que le preocupe**.-La menor de los Tendo bajo su mirada para que su amigas no se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.-**está muy ocupado.**

Lo que no contaba Akane es que él la había escuchado y Ranma que se había desecho de las fastidiosas por lo menos hoy y estaba por descubrir algo que creía importante y él (que se habrá imaginado el muchacho) no lo pensaba permitir por ningún motivo…..

Akane estaba decidida, esta vez se había propuesto que haría las cosas con calma, el problema radicaba que ella no era nada paciente y terminaba por desesperarse rápido que provocaba que terminara en desastre terrible cada vez que lo intentaba. Antes lo había intentaba por causas equivocadas o cuando era herida en su orgullo y la retaban y como ella nunca dejaba a un lado un reto. Esta vez sería diferente lo haría por ella y seria quien decidiera si lo haría bien, equivocarse sería perjudicial para ella misma. Intentaba recordar que necesitaba para realizarlo, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien, miro a todos lados posibles y aunque no localizo a nadie alrededor una ligera sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro_._

**-Idiota**_.-_expreso con suavidad bajito. Se detuvo en un sitio en especial, sabía escoger lo que necesitaba para ejecutar su plan, su hermana Kasumi le había enseñado como comprar y escoger por ello contaba con la confianza de su hermana cuando la mandaba de compras junto con Ranma.

Ranma la había visto entrar, no presto atención al camino que había recorrido infinidad de veces al lado de Akane. El artista marcial bastante celoso su cabeza solo imaginaba a una coqueta Akane encontrándose con un chico.

-**Maldición**.-exclamo fuerte el joven mientras las personas lo miraban como bicho extraño.-**La muy ladina escogió un sitio como este y para ocultarse bien…..**bufó con rabia.**-Akane como te atreves.-** expuso con fuerza.

**-¿Cómo me atrevo?**.-una jovencita se había hincado frente a él para mirarlo de cerca**.-¿A qué?**

Ranma que se encontraba oculto espiando se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos marrones tan cerca, como resorte se levantó golpeándose con la repisa de la tienda, para después bajar y quejarse adolorido perdiendo el equilibrio hacia atrás, chocando con el bote de basura causando un gran estruendo al caer.

Akane al verlo tan asustado sintió ternura, para después ver a Ranma que se estampaba con el bote de basura cayendo cómicamente, no pudiendo evitar la risa.-**jaja jaja**

El artista marcial se levantó indignado por la risa de Akane, mientras era reprendido por los dueños del lugar por el maltrecho bote que no sobrevivió a su coalición. Ranma molesto y dispuesto a reclamarle a su estilo paro en seco al verla contenta, el artista marcial olvido su enojo.-_hace mucho que no la veía reír de esa forma, no sabía cuánto extrañaba su cercanía y esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir un sentimiento reconfortante en su interior_.-pensó para si el bravo Saotome.

La chica con los rayos de sol se veía preciosa riendo con esa espontaneidad que la caracterizaba y que lo cautivo desde que la conoció.

_-Definitivamente estaba loco por ella_.-pensó el joven Saotome se le quedo viendo en silencio, mientras su rostro enrojecía por la emoción, súbitamente su corazón empezó a palpitar.-_No quería perderla y lucharía contra el mismo por su extrema torpeza y su brusca manera de ser._

**-Ranma que te pasa.-**dejo de reír al verlo rojo y no hablar.-**Ranma, Ranma me escuchas**.-la joven desesperada lo llamaba mientras agitaba su mano queriendo llamar su atención.

Ranma movió su cabeza sin pensarlo, aquella acción provoco angustia en Akane que dejo caer la bolsa del mandado esparciendo su contenido.

**-Ranma**.-decía preocupada mientras pedía una silla y hacia que Ranma se sentara.-**Déjame ver, donde te golpeaste.-**empezó a revisar con brusquedad y desesperación en su cabeza intentando encontrar el golpe.

La cercanía de Akane lo ponía muy nervioso, sintió como sus fosas nasales aspiraban el suave aroma de su prometida sintiéndose perdido por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, la sujeto de ambas muñecas mientras alzaba la vista para encontrase con la mirada preocupada de su prometida, que se sonrojaba por su accionar al chocar sus miradas.

**-Ranma**.-los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por una joven castaña.-¿**Qué estás haciendo?.**-indignada reclamaba al acercarse a ellos.

**¿Quién eres tú?-**expreso el joven cansado que siempre interrumpieran aquellos momentos con su prometida, sin soltar a la joven Tendo miro indiferente a Ukyo.

**-Ranma**.-sorprendida Akane pregunto a su prometido.-**De verdad no recuerdas a Ukyo.**

**-La conozco.-**pregunto el joven con extrañeza**.-¿Es mi hermana?-**mirando de nuevo a Akane intensamente.-**Algo me dice** **que puedo confiar en ti.-**expreso sin detenerse a meditar lo que decía.

Akane se soltó del agarre de Ranma, recogió la bolsa del mandado que fue levantada por otras personas que los conocían, dio amablemente las gracias mientras sujetaba a Ranma de la muñeca encaminándose al consultorio del Dr. Tofu.

**-Vamos.-**expreso Akane-**te llevare con el Dr. Tofu**

**-Te molesta que los acompañe**.-pregunto la joven Kuonji.

**-Por supuesto que no.-**Akane miro de reojo a Ukyo, desde que Ranma había dicho que pensaba que era su hermana, se puso sería y aunque no soportaba a ninguna de ellas, no tenía corazón para dejarla preocupada por él, se alegró que Ranma confiara en ella en caso que recordará algo la hacía dudar, por si acaso llevaría a Ranma con el Doctor.

**-¿Quien es el Dr. Tofu?**- pregunto el artista marcial mientras la seguía dócilmente.-**me siento bien**

**-No te preocupes.-**mientras caminaba y lo jalaba.-**es alguien que conoces muy bien.**

Ukyo los seguía atrás, ella quería llevar a Ranma, pero él no la reconoció, tal vez no era buena idea intervenir, no entendía cómo es que reconocía Akane.

**-A todo esto**.-pregunto el joven.-**No me has dicho tu nombre.-**eso contesto su pregunta.

**-Vaya.-**algo irritada la joven de los cabellos azules**.-No recuerdas mi nombre, pero confías en mí.**

**-Eres**.-pensativo joven se le quedo mirando.-**alguien cercano a mí.**

**-Sí**.-contesto sin pensar, ya preocupada por el comportamiento de Ranma.

**-Te molestan mis preguntas**.-continuo el joven sin reparar que afectaba a Ukyo que solo se dirigiera a Akane.

**-No, Ranma no me molesta.-**agobiada por las constantes preguntas de Ranma.-**Ya llegamos**.

* * *

><p>Akane explico al Dr. Tofu el accidente que Ranma tuvo en el mercado, aunque omitió que el joven la estaba siguiendo, el Dr. Tofu hizo pasar a Ranma para revisarlo y les dijo a las jóvenes que esperaran mientras daba un diagnóstico. Media hora después el Dr. Tofu salió y les menciono a las chicas que Ranma se quedaría a revisión toda la noche debido al golpe que recibió, era mejor que permaneciera en observación.<p>

**-Akane supongo que avisaras a la familia**.-el galeno se dirigió a la joven Tendo.-**Podrías traerle algo de ropa, para que se cambie mañana.**

**-Sí**.-afirmo Akane.

**-Por hoy dejemos que descanse**.-el Dr. miro a las dos jóvenes.-**probablemente ya mañana este bien. **

-**Por cierto Akane**.-sonrió el galeno -**Como va esa muñeca.**

**-Bien Dr. Tofu.-**la chica se cohibió con el galeno.-**Ya no me duele.-**moviendo la muñeca izquierda**.**

**-Ya que estas aquí, que te parece si la vemos**.-amablemente el Dr. la hizo pasar.

**-Hasta luego Ukyo.-**se despidió Akane, mientras se dirigía a la consulta.

-**Buenas noches Dr**.-se despidió educadamente Ukyo.-**Mañana nos vemos Akane**

-**Dígame Dr**.-Akane conocía bien a Dr. Tofu, si la había retenido no había sido solo por revisarla, ya en interior pregunto al buen Dr.-**que me quería decir.**

**-Ranma me pidió ayuda**.-expreso el Dr. Tofu tranquilamente.-** el golpe no es de cuidado…..**

**-Dr**. **Tofu**.-Ranma que se encontraba detrás de ellos interrumpió al galeno-**yo se lo explicaré..**

**Nota**_: Lo siento, con las prisas escogí el archivo equivocado..._

_Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, no he podido estar mucho tiempo en mi pc, ya saben las familia requiere de nuestra presencia, cuando inicie compartir esta historia que redactaba, es debido a que mi padre acababa de salir de hospital, lamentablemente volvió a de nuevo debido a una bacteria. Y como familia hay que hacer turnos para cuidarlo._

_Espero que este episodio este bien, no quería partir de nuevo al hospital sin ponerlo y tampoco por contestar sus mensajes que me han dejado…._

**_Miztu of the moon__, __Azucena45,__nancyricoleon_**_ se les agradece los comentarios que me dejarón recientemente…comente su comentarios en un reviews._


	6. Cediendo el orgullo

**Ranma ½**

_-__**Dígame Dr**__.-Akane conocía bien a Dr. Tofu, si la había retenido no había sido solo por revisarla, ya en interior pregunto al buen Dr.-__**que me quería decir.**_

_**-Ranma me pidió ayuda**__.-expreso el Dr. Tofu tranquilamente.-__** el golpe no es de cuidado…..**_

_**-Dr**__. __**Tofu**__.-Ranma que se encontraba detrás de ellos interrumpió al galeno-__**yo se lo explicaré.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma 12 Capítulo 6.-Cediendo el orgullo.**

-_Vaya.-_pensó el Dr. Tofu.- _el artista marcial era muy celoso, apenas había empezado a hablar con Akane y sin previo aviso ya estaba detrás de ellos observándolos fijamente, más bien parecía que el muchacho no dejaría a ningún hombre en compañía de su prometida_.-el galeno embozo un ligera sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, en que momento la posesividad se había incrementado en el joven. Por lo menos los jóvenes ya no gritaban, generalmente desde que se conocieron se enfrentaban entre sí.

Ranma miraba a Akane que permanecía en silencio pensativa viendo el exterior por la ventana de la habitación, con una intensa aura que la rodeaba se notaba su molestia…

**-No….quise**.-expuso el joven de forma rápida.-**engañarte.**

**mmm**.-solo se escuchó en respuesta de parte de la chica Tendo.

Irritado Ranma por la poca atención de Akane expreso.-**Porque tengo que dar explicación de todo lo que hago o lo que no hago…..**

Akane se volvió furiosa con sus palabras para enfrentarlo.-**Bien**.-dijo mientras se encaminaba para salir.-**Yo, no tengo que escuchar a un idiota como tú.-**menciono controlando la intensidad de sus emociones y no explotar para darle su merecido.-_mira que bien se lo merecía el idiota_.-pensó la joven Tendo.

Ranma se movió rápido cortando el paso de la joven, haciendo que Akane chocará con su cuerpo atlético haciéndola retroceder unos pasos atrás, la joven sorprendida al chocar con la anatomía fuerte de Ranma.

**-Maldición**.-exasperado por la actitud de la joven.-**Que necia eres. Dime que hice, para que estés así. Me culpas y supones cosas sin escucharme.-**exclamo furioso el chico de la trenza.

Akane se quedó callada mirándolo con detenimiento, el artista marcial no estaba hablando de este momento, se refería a su comportamiento de los últimos meses. Sorpresivamente en un solo día ellos se habían acercado más de lo que hubieran imaginado desde hace varios meses. Entre Ranma y ella siempre había sido así, podían pelear mucho, molestarse, enojarse intensamente y no necesitaban de mucho para poder actuar con camarería entre ellos de nuevo y el distanciamiento al que habían sido obligados en los últimos meses se fue como si nunca hubiera existido.

**-Yo…**.-la chica no logro continuar un nudo se formó en su garganta, apenada se sonrojo.

**-Me tratas.-**nervioso el joven medito para sí**.-**_como una zapato viejo_**. **_Bueno…no tanto…co..mo...un zapato viejo, porque no soy un zapato….._-hablaba sin darse cuenta en voz alta.-**Indiferente.-**expuso firme.

El juego de palabras del joven hizo reír a Akane relajando un poco la intensidad del carácter explosivo de ambos.

-**No me pasa nada.-**expuso la chica mientras pensaba como evadir el tema, pero conociendo bien la terquedad de ambos, cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza a Ranma no era fácil de disuadir.

**-Estas segura**.-la miro interrogante esta vez Ranma no dejaría que lo evadiera y el evento de hace unas horas le daba una oportunidad; fingir amnesia no fue tan malo después de todo, estaban solos en el sitio menos pensado y sin que nadie los interrumpiría como solía ser siempre.-**No fingí a propósito, solo** **no quería darle explicaciones a Ukyo cuando nos encontró.**

**-Eres un insensible.-**Akane dejo de mirarlo para volverse hacia la ventana rápidamente, bastante enojada con el chico.-**Siempre te comportas como un idiota, no sabes lo preocupada que dejaste a Ukyo con tu estúpido juego.**

**-Qué me dices de ti**.-Ranma perdió los estribos al sentirse insultado.-**Te comportas como una boba**.-intento controlarse pero su boca cobro vida por si sola.-**Eres tan terca que jamás me dejas explicarte y me juzgas. Defiendes a ese imbécil de Ryoga y siempre termino golpeado por su culpa….**el artista marcial callo al ver a Akane furiosa frente a él, lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada que hizo que volteara su rostro retrocediendo un par de pasos sorprendido por el resentimiento en su mirada y la palidez de su bello rostro.

**-Que… fue eso**.-quedamente expreso el joven mientras se tocaba su mejilla golpeada.

**-Tu, lo sabias.-**recrimino la joven Tendo con rabia bajando su mirada al suelo, no quería que viera el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar.-**Nunca, fuiste capaz de decírmelo claramente.**

**-Akane de que estás hablando.-**Ranma sintió frío y miedo, aquello solo significaba que…

**-Nunca te he importado**.-con voz dolida expreso.-**Por eso permitiste que Ryoga se metiera a mi habitación como p-chan**.-con tono tembloroso y humillado por ser tan ingenua termino con gran esfuerzo.

Ranma se paralizo, _¿Cómo se había enterado del secreto de Ryoga_?.-¿Cómo? nunca se puso a pensar lo afectada que estaría Akane al descubrir que un chico se había metido a su alcoba como su mascota y por si fuera poco ella suponía que a él no le había importado para nada lo que hizo Ryoga.

**-Te lo dije**.-el joven respiro fuerte esperando que Akane no se fuera sin escucharlo**.-He sido un cretino, incapaz de expresarse.-**se acercó a Akane que mantenía su rostro fuera de su mirada, ella al sentirlo cerca se hizo hacia atrás pero él fue más rápido, por segunda ocasión en este día la tomo de las muñecas para que no se alejará de él.-**soy culpable, por permitirlo**.-el artista marcial se hinco sin soltar las manos de la chica.-**golpéame todo lo que quieras, hasta que te canses.**-la miro desde abajo viendo las lágrimas que corrían en su bello rostro, se sintió morir verla tan dolida.-**no escaparé, lo merezco por dejar que ese idiota, me diera pena y prometerle que no te lo diría.-**inclino la cabeza esperando los golpes de ella y que pudiera ver al otro día su lindo rostro, si Akane no lo mataba.

**-Lo siento.-**expreso la joven Tendo**.-por defender a ese imbécil aprovechado**.-continuo al soltarse de las manos varoniles de Ranma, sí tan solo su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, su contacto la hacía temblar intensamente.-**No, volveré a golpearte por su culpa**.-se limpió las lágrimas.-**Si no te enfrente al descubrirlo.-**ella se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana de la habitación diciendo**.-A tu manera muchas veces intentaste que me diera cuenta, decidí que no actuaría como ante, sin escucharte primero.-**por unos minutos el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación entre los jóvenes.

**-Esto no te quita.-**Akane rompió el silencio y respiro profundamente para decir**.-que seas un gran idiota y sienta ganas de golpearte.**

Ranma se levantó mientras su mirada se detenía en la figura pequeña de la joven Tendo mirando al exterior, en que momento habían cambiado ambos, el orgullo, la necedad de ambos siempre estaba presente entre los dos y hoy ambos habían cedido y por muy extraño que parezca él no sentía debilidad alguna por ello.

**-Soy fuerte**.-el artista marcial bromeo un poco.-**y resistente.-**_a tus golpes.-_pensó para si el chico.

**-Bobo**.-fue la respuesta de Akane ya más tranquila con un sentimiento reconfortante.

**-Tonta.-**siguió el juego el joven Saotome

-**Idiota no debiste fingir**.-ofendida decía la joven**.-preocupaste mucho a Ukyo.**

**-No me arrepiento.-**aseguro el artista marcial sonriendo engreídamente**.-podríamos….**

Akane abrió los ojos por la insinuación del joven de la trenza**.**

**-No cuentes conmigo.-**indignadaasevero la chica**.**

* * *

><p>El Dr. Tofu escucho con discreción a los jóvenes, a medida que la conversación se tornó intensa temió por su consultorio los chicos eran explosivo cuando se enojaban. La hija menor de Soun era apasionada, perseverante y testaruda. A pesar de ello Akane podía ser generosa, amable y dulce si no se sentía acosada o herida en su orgullo. La jovencita nunca espero que el primer año de preparatoria los chicos la retaran a diario por ganarse el derecho a salir con ella, temerosa de perder se entrenaba duramente para no permitir que la tocaran, cosa que acarreo que detestara a los chicos pensando en ellos como pervertidos.<p>

Su padre Soun Tendo la comprometió con un chico de su misma edad. Ranma Saotome excelente artista marcial, muy seguro de sí mismo, terco, orgulloso, decidido, tenaz y fuerte, como cualquier joven que se cree el mejor, cometía cualquier tipo de locuras por su gran vanidad, ocasionando las peleas con Akane.

Ranma no podía controlar su boca hiriendo el orgullo de la joven Tendo y regularmente terminaba en su consultorio al ser golpeado por Akane. No conocía la calidez materna, educado de forma ruda por su padre para no mostrar debilidad. El joven desconocía completamente como ser abierto a sus emociones y se paralizaba al recibir el afecto de una mujer, sin saber cómo reaccionar y para una celosa prometida como Akane era fatal para el artista marcial.

El Dr. Tofu sonrió para sí, estos chicos eran de buen corazón a pesar de sus discusiones y peleas no podían estar distanciadas por mucho tiempo aunque lo quisieran, tampoco eran capaces de sentir rencor por aquellos amigos que no les hacían la vida fácil. Ranma y Akane siempre tuvieron mucho en común, solo que no se daba cuenta por su terquedad y orgullo. Ahora estos dos adolescentes cedían un poco sus caracteres orgullosos y necios compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que al parecer poco a poco irían sucumbiendo a la naturaleza de sus emociones.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes caminaban rumbo a casa, Ranma no había querido permanecer en el hospital toda la noche y como ya había oscurecido se negó rotundamente que ella se fuera sola a casa, realmente no protesto mucho para que desistiera de no hacerlo, siempre le había gustado su compañía, aunque lo hiciera subido en el alambrado, como había extrañado su presencia rumbo a la escuela y a la salida de ella todos los días, que la acompañara al mercado, a comer un helado aunque fuera convertido en chica y porque no decirlo hasta sus peleas con él extrañaba.<p>

Pero hoy iba atrás de ella, podía sentir su presencia como un guardián que la protegería de todo a unos pasos de ella, que la hacía sentir tensa y nerviosa, se sonrojo levemente por su cercanía y agradeciendo a la oscuridad de la noche que pudiera pasar desapercibido e inclino la cabeza para que no se notará, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ranma erguido como un guerrero altivo seguía Akane, siempre alerta de que nada le pasara, ella podía ser fuerte pero siempre podría ser el foco de atención de sus rivales, aunque últimamente no lo perseguían. Esta vez no lo pensó mucho y opto por seguir los pasos de Akane detrás de ella, no necesitaban entablar alguna platica, solo necesitaban hacerse compañía mutua para sentirse bien.

Decidido a estar cerca de ella, poco a poco se acostumbraran ambos a su cercanía mutua, como forzar algo, si ni siquiera él estaba preparado para avanzar.

* * *

><p>Nota:Saludos está el la sexta entrega de Ranma 12 Despues...

Poco a poco voy entendiendo el sitio, de esta forma iré corrigiendo algunos detalles que me hacían falta, realmente tengo la duda por corregir el titulo que al inicio le puse, como no conocía como es el sitio o dejarlo asi como está.

**Agradeciendo a todos sus Reviews y tambien a los que han leído esta historia de Ranma 1/2**

**akemeyamileth17**: gracias por leer esta historia de Ranma y Akane y también por la espera y la paciencia para que uno se aplica con la publicación de los siguiente episodios.

**Natalia Saotome Tendo:** Al principio pensé ir por ese camino, hacer que Ranma se hiciera pasar por amnésico, de esta manera sacarse a todas la locas prometidas que lo persiguen, sin pensar en lo que él quiere. Pero Ranma es un artista marcial bastante orgullo, no creo que toleraría que lo llamaran cobarde. Además quien lo tomaría bastante mal seria Akane y seria quien le recalcaría su cobardía, principalmente porque se enteraría que fue una manera de sacarse a Ukyo por encontrarlos bastante cercas a ambos.

Vaya diste en clavo en tus suposiciones, fue circunstancial Ranma ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo, fue la misma Akane que pensó que no reconocía a Ukyo y el solo siguió el juego sin pensarlo mucho y efectivamente como lo pensaste (por algo eres tan buena escritora) y se dio el momento para estar con Akane sin buscarlo y sin interrupciones como siempre, vaya momentos para interrumpir, primero el profesor los interrumpe en el colegio y posterior aparece Ukyo reclamando...

Se te agradece los buenos comentarios a esta historia, al contrario me gusta lo que he leído en tus historias, woow genial en la forma como redacta y como vuela tu imaginación, apenas tengo esta y me está costando algunos puntos, eso sí quiero que vaya de la mano con el manga Ranma y Akane juntos a pesar de todo, que no será fácil aún, decirse abiertamente sus sentimientos, como cualquier pareja de enamorados. Pero ahora estarán más receptivos en los hechos, cosa que siempre ignoraban entre sí, por suposiciones erróneas de ellos. Pero si empezaran a estar ambos más cercas y comprenderse un poco más como pareja.

**Guest:** ufs lo lamento, como dije solo soy una incipiente escritora por lo tanto no sé si poder corregir ese tipo de errores.

**Vanesa**: Gracias por leerla y espero no decepcionar en la trama. Ah con mi papi ya estoy más tranquila y contenta ya salió del hospital. En lo errores ortográficos y el uso de algunos recursos creo que serán muchos, por lo tanto pido disculpas por los errores que pueda haber en esta historia.


	7. No es la única que se confunde

**Ranma ½**

**7.-No es la única que se confunde.**

Días después dos jovencitas observaban con mucha atención y pánico a la heredera de los Tendo, suspiraron resignadas mientras su amiga se sentaba frente a ellas, no podían evitar mirarla con ansiedad, por lo que estaba por suceder.

**-Vamos chicas**.-Akane empezó a desenvolver, sin mirarlas sabía que estaban asustadas.-**les aseguro que sobreviré.-**menciono con seguridad.

Yuka y Sayuri solo asistieron al mismo tiempo frente a Akane

**-Pero.-**la chica miro alarmada su paquete**-. ¿Qué es esto?**

**-Como que es Akane**.-trago un poco Sayuri para decir nerviosa.-**Tú…almu….erzo.**

**-Vamos Akane, mejor te invitamos del nuestro**.-Yuca con una sonrisa invito a la chica.

**-Este no es mi almuerzo.-**alarmada Akane miro a su alrededor, cerca de ahí vio a un joven de trenza sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, que colocaba un paquete sobre el césped, mirando de un lado a otro.-**Ese idiota tomo mi almuerzo**.-expreso la chica enojada.

**-Ranma**.-grito la chica al ver que el artista marcial estaba por desenvolver su paquete, por impulso tomo el que tenía y se lo lanzo.

Ranma que se había sentado sintió un fuerte golpe de lado izquierdo, que lo hizo caer como fardo de lado derecho, al escuchar el grito de Akane.

**-¿Qué?.-** con los ojos desorbitados el chico aun caído decía.-**¿Quién?**

**-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar lo que no es tuyo?**-una furiosa Akane se acercó mientras tomaba el paquete que Ranma dejo antes de abrirlo, cuando el proyectil dio en el blanco (Ranma).

Ranma se levantó rápidamente sorprendiendo a los que observaba la escena, hace tiempo que no presenciaban algo como aquello con la pareja de prometidos más controversiales de Nerima.

**-Bruta**.-mirándola furioso.-**Que hice para que me ataques.**

-**Idiota.-**Akane también lo enfrento furiosa.-**Por no fijarte tomaste mi almuerzo, en lugar del tuyo.-**lo enfrento sin temor.

**-Boba.-**algo confundido el joven se rasco su cabeza** es lo mismo.-**para después mirarla y decir.-**Estas loca Akane, Kasumi los preparo.**

**-Déjame en paz.-**Akane se dio la vuelta para regresar con sus amigas ignorando la pregunta de Ranma**.-Ahí tienes el tuyo.-**mientras señalaba el proyectil que lo había golpeado.

Ranma observo a la joven Tendo algo se traía, le basto mirar a las amigas de Akane para confirmarlo. Yuka y Sayuri la miraban con cierta ansiedad en su rostro al ver Akane tomar un onigiri y llevárselo a la boca lentamente. Ranma rápidamente desenvolvió su almuerzo para darse cuenta que no igual que el de Akane.

-**Rayos.-**bufo molesto su prometida había aceptado un almuerzo de alguien, miro por todos lados intentando ver si algún estúpido estaba al pendiente de su prometida y se encontró al joven Toshio sonrojado mirando hacia las 3 chicas. El joven sintió como fue invadido por una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo, se acercó hacia las chicas reclamando.

**-¿Quien fue?-**Ranma intentaba controlar sus celos exigió saber.

Las jóvenes lo miraron atónicas, mientras una chica de cabellos azulados se atragantaba por el sorpresivo acercamiento de Ranma.

**-Akane por Dios**.-Yuka espantada pensaba que su amiga se estaba envenenando.

**-Solo se le atoro la comida**.- expreso Sayuri golpeando la espalda de Akane mientras la chica recuperaba el aire.

**-Qué te pasa idiota**.-grito la joven Tendo al recuperarse, para después cambiar su semblante molesto a uno de júbilo.-**Esta bien, está bien.-**expresaba emocionada.

-**Estás segura Akane**.- pregunto Sayuri mirándola expectante.

-**En serio.-**dijoYuka observo el almuerzo de Akane con apariencia y olor aceptable.

La joven Tendo solo asistía una y otra vez emocionada sin hacerle caso a Ranma que no entendía nada de lo que decían las chicas. Ranma miro el almuerzo de Akane que contenía unos onigiri y unos takoyak e intento tomar alguno, pero Akane al darse cuenta de inmediatamente alejo su almuerzo de las manos del artista marcial.

**-¿Que estás haciendo?**-pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.-**Ranma.**

**-No seas envidiosa**.-Ranma puso cara de niño bueno.-**No puedes compartir.**

**-No**.-dijo la chica mientras tomaba un Takoyak y lo devoraba con más ánimo.-**Tú tienes el tuyo.-**expreso con el bocado en la boca.

**-Porque.-**interrogo el artista marcial** diferente.**

-**Este es especial**.-estaba tan feliz que estuvo a punto de invitarle, pero desistió en hacerlo-.**Solo para mí**.

Yuka y Sayuri se miraron entre sí, sonriendo al ver al artista marcial intentando que Akane le diera de su almuerzo y a su amiga con la felicidad desbordante negándole un bocado a su glotón prometido.

**-Oh**.-de pronto Akane miro sobre su prometido.-**Ahí te buscan Ranma.-**y le advirtió antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ranma se volvió para ver a tres mujeres acercándose con comida en mano, velozmente recogió su almuerzo y se esfumo para escaparse de la mirada de esas chicas.

Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro lo vio esconderse, al parecer Ranma se estaba cansando de ser perseguido, contenta siguió comiendo, aunque no le salieron perfectos por lo menos ya eran comestible. Debido a que quería estudiar fuera de Nerima una vez terminado el Instituto, lo principal sería aprender a cocinar y que su familia no tuviera pretexto alguno por retenerla. Se había esforzado mucho en elaborar su almuerzo, debido a que tuvo que prestar mayor atención, recordando que si fallaba en algo ella podría parar en el hospital por envenenamiento de su propia comida y eso sería la peor humillación que podría tener una chica.

Los primeros días nada le salía bien, incluso el lugar quedaba echo un desastre y que decir de la comida le salía asquerosa horrible que ni ganas de probarla e incluso estuvo a punto de causar un incendio en el taller de cocina y estuvo a nada de no tener acceso a las instalaciones por considerarla peligrosa y enemiga de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Su mente retrocedió aquel día que llamarón a la profesora que daba la clase de cocina, por el incidente que no paso a mayores, debido a la oportuna llegada de uno de los conserjes, pero eso no la salvo de enfrentar a su profesora un sábado por la mañana.<p>

**-Akane, por dios**.-la profesora la miraba molesta por tener que interrumpir su desayuno con su familia, debido a la urgencia del asunto, si no querían que el director se enterará.-**Eres una chica bastante popular, una deportista destacada y una excelente estudiante y no dudo que podrías llegar a ser un destacada Dra. si te lo propusieras, pero la cocinar no es lo tuyo.**

**-Lo siento.-**decía Akane avergonzada y a la vez apesadumbrada con la cabeza baja.-**yo.-**la joven no pudo seguir debido a nudo que se le hizo intentando controlar su llanto frente a la profesora Mizuko.

La profesora de taller de cocina la miro, Akane era una chica emprendedora, entusiasta y con muchas energías por aprender, ella que más quisiera que a la mayoría de sus estudiantes, que si se les daba el arte culinario tuvieran ese entusiasmo que tenía la apenada chica que tenía frente a ella, por ello decidió darle otra oportunidad.

**-Dime Akane.-**la profesora interrogo a la menor de los Tendo.-**cual es el motivo, de tu insistencia por aprender.**

**-Quiero irme a estudiar fuera de Nerima.-**contesto inmediatamente al joven sin levantar el rostro**.-demostrar que si puedo hacerlo.**

**-A quien quieres demostrárselo.-**la profesora la seguía observando mientras veía a Akane jugaba con su manos completamente nerviosa.-**No tiene algo que ver un joven llamado Ranma.**

**-Yo.-**la chica Tendo se sonrojo visiblemente, mientras levantaba completamente su rostro alterada por lo dicho por su profesora**.-yo…..**callo al no poder refutar lo dicho por la profesora Mizuko.

**-Vaya, así que tengo razón.-**dijo la joven maestra un poco molesta con su alumna**.-siempre es lo mismo con las chicas de tu edad.-**la profesora movió ligeramente su cabeza decepcionada.-**Pero me sorprende de ti, nunca te preocuparon esas cuestiones.**

**-Y no me preocupan.-**expuso con fuerza la chica de los cabellos azules.-**pero…pero…-**nerviosa empezó a decir sin poder explicárselo a su profesora.

**-Entiendo.-**decía la maestra al mirarla con profundidad**.-No será porque tu prometido acepta la comida de otras chicas.**

La menor de los Tendo se quedó impactada por lo dicho por su profesora, avergonzada de que todos en Instituto supieran que el joven Saotome era capaz de comer la comida de otras chicas sin reparo alguno. Aquello la hizo sonrojar más de lo normal, que no supo que decir por unos momentos.

**Yo**.-rompió el silencio una vez repuesta para sincerarse con su profesora.-**les tengo envidia, ellas si pueden ofrecerles riquísimos platillos a ese glotón**.-la joven Tendo volvió su rostro no quería que su maestra viera el gran pesar que la agobiaba.-**Mientras que yo, que pongo todo mi empeño, esfuerzo y corazón, no logro hacer algo comestible para él.**-parpadeo para contener con fuerza algunas lágrimas.-**y el idiota ni eso aprecia**.-dijo rápidamente antes de detenerse.

**-Akane**.-la profesora rio suavemente al ver como su alumna se refería a Ranma Saotome, se acercó a la chica Tendo para colocar su mano en su cabeza y moverla suavemente sobre ella a modo de afecto.-**ese es tu problema**. **Las chicas de tu edad, creen que complacerán a sus parejas sí saben cocinar deliciosamente, pero el arte culinario es más que eso, que competir y demostrar quién es mejor en la cocina.**

**-¿Comó?.-**confundida por lo dicho por su maestras pregunto…

**-El talento lo tienes en la sangre, me entere que tu madre era excelente en la cocina y tu hermana Kasumi no se queda atrás.-**la profesora observo como la jovencita ponía toda la atención a sus palabras.-**pero lo has encaminado mal. Si todo lo basas a retos, desafíos y a querer complacer a un chico.**

**-Pero.-**intento explicarle a la profesora, pero por segunda ocasión no supo que decirle…

**-Akane cuando un chico te quiera, sabrá aceptarte como eres y si la cocina no se te da, tal vez tengas la suerte que lo haga por ti.-**sonrió su maestra al verla abrir los ojos sorprendida.-**Sí Saotome no aprecia tus buenas intenciones, es porque no ve más allá de su egocentrismo. Por lo menos un gracias, aunque no la coma por no saber nada bien.**

Akane solo asistió mientras la profesora acertaba.-**Gracias.-**dijo la joven de los Tendo con unos ojos grandes llenos de ilusión**.-ahora sé que si lo hago, será por mí, solamente por mí.**

**-Es lo importante Akane, que lo hagas por ti.-**expreso la maestra asistiendo con la cabeza, mientras miraba a una chica con mejor ánimo**.-que te sientas satisfecha con lo que cocinas y no porque quieras que te alaguen por hacerla, te va a costar, pero no tengo duda que lo lograras a su tiempo.**

**-Profesora Mizuko.-**valiente la chica Tendo le pregunto a la maestra**.-puedo seguir viniendo.**

**-Eso me temía.-**dijo resignada la profesora temiendo por su empleo y por su taller.-**solo prométeme que tendrás extremo cuidado.**

**Lo prometo.-**expreso entusiasta la menor de los Tendo.

* * *

><p>No era una delicia su almuerzo pero era digerible, se sentía feliz, realmente si se esforzaba de más podía llegar hacer algo comestible y el esfuerzo de practicar un día a la semana fuera de casa bien que había valido la pena a pesar de la infinidad de incidentes y fracasos que tuvo. Dudaba mucho que algún día cocinara como su linda hermana Kasumi, pero por lo menos podía sobrevivir si vivía lejos de su familia y aquello la dejaba más que satisfecha.<p>

Caminaba cabizbajo había recorrido varios lugares.-_Donde demonios se había metido_.-pensó el joven de la trenza, hace días había notado que ella desaparecía a cierta hora del día y no solo eso, también que tenía otra rutina.

**-**_**Maldición**_.-exclamo el chico de la trenza, como no se había dado cuenta de ello, en los últimos meses esas mujeres lo mantenían ocupado, intentando que no causaran destrozo en la casa Tendo y que no armaran un caos en la escuela, por ello ciertos aspectos en la menor de los Tendo había pasado desapercibido para él.

Seguía confundido había logrado en los últimos días un acercamiento con su prometida, recordó la conversación que tuvieron en la escuela, la discusión que paso en el consultorio de Dr. Tofu y que hace una semana lo agredió por tomar el almuerzo equivocado, por lo menos Akane le había prestado atención de nuevo, el distanciamiento que mantuvieron después de 3 meses se disipo sin problema alguno y él que pensó que le costaría mucho a travesar la barrera que Akane había levantado contra él; pero ella era así podía tener un carácter explosivo y fuerte, pero reconocía que era tremendamente generosa, amable y bastante responsable.

Por eso le había advertido que él director no lo tomaría bien que él llegará tarde el primer día de clases, su semblante cambio a uno de fastidio, él aun podía recordar el tremendo coraje que hizo esa mañana al inicio de clases.

* * *

><p>Cuando Akane salió rumbo al Instituto, él corrió velozmente a su habitación y no se dio cuenta que las chicas lo habían seguido y armaron un caos tremendo en su habitación causando que él explotara por primera vez contra ellas.<p>

**-¡Qué les pasa¡**.-intento controlarse lo más que pudo, pero al ver a su alrededor destrozado por estar disputando quien podía atenderlo como una buena esposa, regaron y maltrataron su ropa, rompiendo varios artículos de la habitación haciendo un desastre en ella.

**-Ya estoy cansando.-**la miro con los ojos desorbitados llenos de enojo**.-no son nada bonitas, ni agradables.-**expreso bastante furioso sin remordimiento alguno.-**Soy un fastidiooooo**.-grito a todo lo que da el chico de la trenza.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi se quedaron pasmadas, Ranma jamás les había gritado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo, las dejo ahí sin decir nada, mientras tomaba su portafolio y salía para irse corriendo al Instituto intentando alcanzar a Akane, Ukyo lo seguía pero estaba tan molesto que no la espero, su enfado había dado como resultado que no se aparecieran en los recientes días, dándole un respiro al joven de la coleta por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Rayos.-<strong>irritado expreso entonces porque tenía este sentimiento de ansiedad y zozobra, podía ser que ella se interesara en alguien, sería el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento.

.-_No, eso no_.-Ella no era de ese tipo de chica, podría tener muchos defectos, pero en ese aspecto era honesta por algo le molestaba que él en una batalla usara aquellas emociones a su favor, para ganar. En varias ocasiones había sido golpeado por ella, como aquella ocasión que intento enamora a Shampoo cuando le dijo que no lo quería, fue más por ego y vanidad que sentir amor por la amazona.-Ranma río irónicamente, cuando estaba por cumplir el reto, su inconsciente jugo con él pensando en la jovencita de los cabellos azules y no pudo cumplir ese estúpido reto por miedo a perderla. Ranma sabía que si Akane tuviera sentimientos por alguien, él sería el primero en enterarse.

Su prometida en muchas ocasiones era perspicaz, pero en otras muy ingenua, simplemente no se daba cuenta cuando un chico se acercaba con claras intenciones de enamorarla, ahí estaba el estúpido cerdo de Ryoga que disfrazo bien sus intenciones con amistad, causando malentendidos, pleitos y celos. Qué decir del olvidadizo Shinnosuke este último se le había declarado para después olvidarlo, pensar en ellos lo hacían sentir cierta molestia, ellos siempre la había tratado bien Akane, mucho mejor que él se lamentó Ranma.

Ese imbécil de Ryoga aprovechando su condición de cerdo para estar cerca de ella. Pero el joven del bosque misterioso Shinnosuke le causo más que celos, de solo recordarlo el temor, miedo e inseguridad llegaban a él aún. Persistía el sentimiento que algo le estaba ocultando Akane, de repente su memoria lo llevo a un suceso de tiempo atrás, donde él era un recién llegado a Nerima.

_- Akane estaba…_

-_No podía ser_.-pensó el artista marcial, su semblante cambio drásticamente a uno pálido que lo dejo tieso, el sentimiento de la traición se clavó en su pecho y solo había una manera de averiguarlo, corrió en dirección a ese lugar…

* * *

><p>Akane se concentraba en el ejercicio, el Dr. Tofu indicaba la mejor manera de mantener el control de su aura, a pesar de la intensidad de las emociones justamente tenía que enfrentarlas. El Dr. Tofu le enseño una técnica que ayudara a controlar su carácter explosivo. Akane relajada practicaba con determinación, poco a poco tenía que irse influenciando por un sentimiento que sin saberlo pudiera alterar su estado de tranquilidad.<p>

En su mente no fue Ranma quien apareció, fue el chico de la pañoleta amarilla, esa imagen hizo que apretara los puños y su semblante tranquilo cambio. Ryoga recordó como la primera noche que durmió con p-chan, Ranma entro a su habitación a sacarlo y ella lo golpeo cuando intento explicarle lo acuso de pervertido, después una serie de fugases imágenes defendiéndolo como p-chan en muchas ocasiones. Era un milagro que Ranma no la odiase por todas esas tonterías. Su orgullo lastimado y humillado por la persona que creyó su mejor amigo. A su querida mascota p-chan, ella le confeso sus sentimiento por Ranma y las confusiones que tenía a lo largo de su relación con Ranma, ahora comprendía que Ryoga también formaba parte del grupo que siempre intervenían entre Ranma y ella, como el desastre en la boda e impedían cualquier acercamiento entre ellos.

**-Concéntrate Akane**.-decía su sensei al observar que la chica estaba elevando su aura a lo máximo.-**No permitas que te controle los sentimientos negativos.**

Los movimiento de la joven Tendo, ahora se veían rápidos y conforme pasaba el tiempo iban adquiriendo más velocidad y fuerza combinada con una destreza poco usual en ella.

**-Enfócate.-**Decía al Dr. Tofu preocupado de que no pudiera controlar la energía que expedía la joven.-**los miedo y temores son parte de uno, debes**…..-callo el galeno.

De pronto la energía surgida crecía enorme, el Dr. Tofu actuó rápido antes que lastimara severamente a la joven, se lanzó para apartarla del golpe de su energía, aunque no fue tan veloz como lo esperaba y la explosión también lo golpeo llevándose a la menor de los Tendo con él, que los hizo caer a varios metros después del estallido.

**-Akane te encuentras bien**.-pregunto el Dr. Tofu con amabilidad mientras observaba a la chica debajo de él, sin darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba con la pequeña de los Tendo. Akane abrió los ojos recostada completamente sobre el césped y sobre ella con los brazos apoyados en el césped a cada lado de ella el Dr. Tofu que la miraba preocupado, lo siguiente que sintió fue que su rostro le ardía de la vergüenza.

**-Qué significa esto, Akane**.-una voz ronca detrás de ellos sobresalto a la chica. Ranma los miraba colérico, su rostro estaba más que rojo mostraban un tono cobrizo, el resentimiento dirigido a ella en su mirada le provocó escalofríos a la joven recorriendo por todo su cuerpo que lo hizo temblar de angustia y miedo.

**Ranma.-**apenas si pudo pronunciar su nombre temerosa de la mirada de su prometido, mientras ella y el Dr. Tofu se levantaban de la situación comprometedora que estaban.

-**Así que este es el motivo**.-expreso con furia contenida mientras apretaba los puños haciéndose daño a él mismo.

Akane sonrojada y avergonzada estaba por decir algo a Ranma.

De pronto lo vio desaparecer rápidamente sin darle tiempo de aclarar nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Saludos y vamos con la continuación de la historia, debido algunos percances me atraso demasiado.<strong>_

_**Natalia Saotome Tendo:**__ muchas gracias por tus opiniones y por echarme porras para seguir redactando la historia. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, si algo me impide redactar, soy malísima para las escenas de combate jajaja, no dudes que si lo requiero, pediría tu apoyo con gusto…. _

_Ah otra de las escenas serían las apasionadas que creo que nunca podría redactar, pero no llego ahí por le momento, ni siquiera sé si llegaré a ellas jajajaja_

_Hablando de esta historia, que faltan cosas que resolver entre los jóvenes no hay duda. Parece que Akane tiene secretos, más que secretos creo que mantuvo al margen de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su familia y a Ranma. Ranma sorprenderá a la joven Tendo y empezará a cambiar conforme a la marcha, no creo que cambie su forma de ser, porque es una característica de él, ser brusco y un poco rudo en hablar y decir lo que piensa a su estilo, debido a ello considero que cuando se le declaré a su prometida, no será de lo más romántico, será más bien como un enfrentamiento ocasionado por una de las rivales, pero después lo compondrá con su típica forma fiel a su estilo, entre brusco, impositivo y tierno….robándole un segundo beso a Akane….pero el primero que ambos compartirán conscientemente y correspondan mutuamente_

_Algo así, aunque aún me falta llegar a ello…existe la idea y una parte escrita, pero me falta para encaminar la historia a lo que quiero llegar…._

_Referente a la personalidad de estos chicos, ambos son unos torpes en cuestiones románticas y porque no decirlo miedosos a lo desconocido, siento que siempre se escudaban con su brusquedad y torpeza. Akane más abierta y madura en muchos aspectos, creo que en ese aspecto intimo le tenía miedo a que Ranma la forzara a ir mas allá, debido a los brutos alumnos de Furikan, pero en el fondo es una chica romántica no por algo a Akane le gustan las películas romanticas y quería experimentar un bello romance, por ello era consiente que si Ranma se atrevía ella lo aceptaría y más por que soñaba con algo así entre ella y su prometido…_

_Te doy toda la razón, Ranma podría ser más atrevido si Akane fuera más dócil con él; por mi parte recuerdo (Tomo 34 del Manga parte 7), cuanto su madre se esconde para darle su merecido al atrevido que acosa sexualmente Akane. Akane por miedo a que descubra a Ranma su madre, se encierra con él en una habitación, fue la única ocasión que Ranma se atrevió abrazarla y a guiarse por sus instintos, se lanzó abrazarla de manera brusca y estuvo a punto de besarla, pero no era el momento, debido a que su madre estaba ahí y Akane no toma a mal aquello…..solo le dice que no es el momento para eso jajajaja _

_Si mal recuerdo a partir de tomo 26 del manga, ellos ya no son tan ofensivos mutuamente, va cambiando su relación. Por ello me estoy guiando mucho por el manga, el anime me encanta, pero hay muchas situaciones que no eran parte de manga, antes no era tan consiente de como evolucionaba la relación de Ranma y Akane en el manga, había situaciones que me molestaba con el chico y su comportamiento con las demás chicas y que Akane reaccionara demasiado violenta._

_Pero hace algunos meses me atreví a leerlo de nuevo, solo para pasar un rato y entendí un poco más a los personajes… Al único personaje que no paso es a su cínico padre, ese sr. más que miedo de enfrentar a la madre de Ranma por la maldición de joven, huía de la responsabilidad de una familia… Genma Saotome realmente era capaz de todo y no tenía honor….capaz de cualquier canallada._

_Ryoga tan simpático y agradable con una personalidad ingenua, pero bien que era capaz de traicionar a Ranma, y sobre todo se hacia el inocente con Akane, pero bien que provocaba los malos entendidos entre Ranma y Akane, uniéndose a todos lo que querían ver a la pareja separada._

_Es una lástima que Akane no le dé su merecido a Ryoga en esta historia, aunque no sé porque siento, que no sería tan brutal con Ryoga al descubrir su secreto, entraría en conflicto su personalidad, debido a que en muchas ocasiones fue amable y agradable con ella, pero también está la vergüenza y la humillación que sentiría que el joven diciéndose su amigo, se metiera a su recamara como su mascota. _

_Akane en esa cuestiones de la moralidad es más cerrada, pero también era muy dulce, amable y linda, solo era violenta cuando invadían su espacio personal con imposición de parte de los chicos, ahí está el idiota de Kuno que lo agredía la mayoría de veces porque ese si era un pervertido, pero lo ayudaba a pesar de todo…._

_Jajaja sí que hay para pensarle para redactar una historia donde Akane le dé su merecido al rival de Ranma, Ryoga muy inocente no lo era; bien que se transformaba en su forma maldita conscientemente para dormir con Akane._

_Ah creo que me extendi… jajajaja_

**Nancyricoleon:** de todo tenían estos chicos, testaduras, necios y orgullosos, pero de buen corazón ambos…y sobre todo se amaban y tarde o temprano tenían que crecer y dejar de ser los tontos adolecentes….

Se te agradece que sigas al pendiente de la historia…


	8. Las barreras de los tontos

**Ranma ½ **

**8.-Las barreras de los tontos.**

Akane sentía como el airé frio de la noche tocaba su rostro quería que la frialdad del viento calmara el caos en su interior, hacía tiempo para postergar el enfrentamiento o no ver la partida de Ranma de la casa Tendo. La tristeza embargaba a la joven de los cabellos azules, ya no iba llorar. Era Akane Tendo la joven más valiente de Nerima, que nunca se dejó intimidar por nadie, fuerte, tenaz y no caería…...

Siguió balanceando en el columpio con más fuerza, mientras su mente divagaba…

Ryoga había sido el motivo, fue tanto el resentimiento que perdió el control, ella venía practicando hace más de 2 meses para controlar el ímpetu de su carácter, la advertencia del Dr. Tofu que ella misma podría lastimarse si no lo hacía, aun no sabía la magnitud del daño que podía causar en otros. La primera vez que volvió a entrenar después regresar de Jusenkyo, se encontraba molesta con todos los acontecimientos que pasaron desde la boda fallida.

Su padre junto con Sr. Saotome estaba en una junta vecinal, Nabiki salió de paseo con sus amigas, Kasumi y la tía Nodoka salieron de compras, la tensión familiar se notaba en el ambiente. Ella evitaba a Ranma y él llegaba tarde quizá para no cruzarse con ella. Cuando llego de la escuela subió a su habitación para cambiarse con su Gi de entrenamiento, entro al Dojo que se veía seriamente dañado por el desastre lamentable de ese día, empezó a practicar no se dio cuenta que sus movimientos habían cambiado, su aura era diferente y de pronto un estallido hizo explosión en el Dojo y ella salió disparada varios metros atrás, golpeándose fuertemente con la duela, sorprendida solo vio como caían las vigas del Dojo en una de las esquinas, impresionada miro por todos lados para distinguir quien la había atacado, anonadada estaba sola y no había rastro de alguien. Se levantó y sintió una severa molestia en su columna, con temor salió de casa, sin cambiarse salió para ir a ver al único que la conocía desde niña. El Dr. Tofu la conocía mejor que nadie y era la persona en la que más confianza y apreciaba desde pequeña, tal vez eso hizo que se confundiera en cierto ciclo de su vida que estaba enamorada de Dr. Tofu, con el tiempo de dio cuenta que lo apreciaba como un hermano.

Hace tiempo que no entrenaba en casa lo hacía ahora en casa de Dr. Tofu siempre bajo la supervisión del galeno, era poco lo que recordaba de Jusenkyo y por lo tanto no sabía explicarle que paso en ese sitio. El Dr. Tofu percibió el cambio de su aura y sus movimientos. Estaba preocupado y más por el poco control de su temperamento explosivo. Con temor regreso a casa se sentía más triste de lo habitual, como podría sacar su estrés, si no podía entrenar por miedo a perder el control y temía por la seguridad de quienes la rodeaban, por primera vez sintió tantas ganas de llorar.

Llevaba meses entrenando en casa de Dr. Tofu y nadie se habían percatado de su ausencia o por lo menos eso aparentaban sus hermanas y su padre, pero en los últimos días el idiota de Ranma le dificultaba que pudiera salir de su casa sin que se diera cuenta, al parecer tenía más tiempo debido a que esas mujeres no aparecían en la casa.

Y la descubrió en un momento poco convencional.-_Eres un idiota, como puedes pensar que yo_.-pensó la chica.

Ella no podía culpar a Ranma por mal interpretar la situación como la encontró con el Dr. Tofu, tal vez era lo mejor no sacarlo de su error y que no se sintiera obligado a estar con ella, no quería que permaneciera a su lado por honor, solo porque sus padres los habían comprometido por su egoísmo.

Lo conocía tan también que sabía que él, iría a su casa para tomar sus cosas e irse para nunca volver, inclino su cabeza con pesar y con tristeza.

**-Adiós Ranma**.-expreso con voz apenas audible la pequeña de los Tendo, dejando de balancearse.-**Adiós.**

.-.

.-.

Akane repentinamente sitio una aura conocida, que la saco de sus cavilaciones, su rostro pálido cambio a uno de indignación, detuvo bruscamente el balanceo del columpio.

**-Creo que fui muy clara**.-sin volverse la joven expreso con voz dura.-**que no quería volver a verte.**

**-Akane-san**.-Un chico tímido y cohibido hablo.-**Yo solo quiero….**

**-No te acerques**.-la joven apretó fuertemente la cadenas del columpio.-**No quiero escucharte.**

**-Ranma.-**dijo el chico rápido sin acercarse.-**no es culpable de mi cobardía.**

-**C****rees que me hará sentir mejor.-**sabía que estaba siendo irónica pero no podía evitarlo.

**-Solo quería que lo supieras.-**el joven no se atrevía a dar un paso más, percibía la molestia de la joven, él hubiera preferido ser recibido a golpes, que escucharla hablar de esa forma.

-**Te aprovechaste.-**molesta aun de solo recordar cómo fue tan estúpida al no darse cuenta que Ryoga era p-chan con las miles de insinuaciones de Ranma**.-te defendí muchas veces de Ranma, pensando que solo lo hacía por fastidiarte y abusar de los menos fuertes que él**.-era dura con Ryoga al ser sincera, siempre considero a Ranma mejor artista marcial que Ryoga y el más fuerte.-**No creo que seas tan inocente. **

El chico de los colmillos no protesto, avergonzado de sus acciones y dolido por perder en único lazo que lo había mantenido cerca de la joven Tendo.

**¿Te satisfacía que lo golpeara por ti? ¿Qué lo acusara injustamente?.-**expreso con irónica, Akane sintió como el aura del joven decaía, como la humillación se llenaba del alma de Ryoga con su palabras, aquello no le importo siguió con crueldad**.-¿Era tu venganza? Por no ganarle.**

-**Has cambiando Akane**.-con profundo dolor expreso el joven de los colmillos, intentado no desplomarse completamente por las palabras de la bella chica que le daba la espalda.-**eres cruel.**

-¿**Que esperabas?**.-sin un dejo de arrepentimiento y con la voz fría continuo.-**confiaba en ti**.-prosiguió de forma cruel si arrepentirse.-**Eres peor que los pervertidos del Instituto, que me retaban para obtener derechos sobre mí.**

**-Yo nunca….**.-asustado y dolido expreso rápido con el poco valor que le quedaba.-**Yo. Estoy enamorado de ti.-**las últimas palabras casi las grito.

Akane enmudeció por un momento por la revelación de Ryoga, si pensaba que aquello disminuiría su rabia y lo disculpaba de haber invadido su intimidad, que equivocado estaba, solo acrecentó su indignación.

-**Que cinismo el tuyo**.-exclamo indiferente sin tomar en cuenta su revelación.-**Siendo p-chan te dije mis miedos, temores y mi secretos, las dudas con Ranma, fuiste mi confidente y dices que estás enamorado de mi.-**indignada la joven Tendo dijo**.-Vaya forma de demostrarlo.-**terminando con ironía.

**-Yo**.-el joven calló y comprendió que no tenía justificación, siempre supo los sentimientos que Akane tenía por Ranma y frente a los ojos de la joven de los cabellos azules, él era un aprovechado que abuso de su confianza como amigo.

Tristemente bajo la cabeza la Akane que conocía cálida y amable ya no existía para él, se sentía tan desolado su alma estaba perdida sin motivo aparente de vivir, tenía tantas ganas de enfrentar a Ranma por esta humillación, el culpable de toda su desgracia….de convertirse…en….

**-Ranma.-**la chica interrumpió su pensamientos, aquella voz que antes le hablaba con crueldad, cobro un diferente matiz en la joven Tendo al pronunciar el nombre de su prometido**.-será un bobo, un idiota con el ego más grande de mundo. Aun así aprecia a las personas a su manera, te considera su amigo aunque lo niegue.-**hablo orgullosa de él**.-respetar la promesa que te hizo, no lo hace cualquiera.**

**-A pesar de todo lo defiendes.-**exclamo con envidia el joven de los colmillos**.-siempre lo has hecho.**

**-Deja de culparlo.-**fue directa la chica con Ryogacon frialdad**.-el no te pidió que lo siguieras y que cayeras en una fosa encantada por error.-**la joven remarco con enfado lo último**.-no fue su culpa que te golpeara por accidente mientras peleaba con su padre.**

**-Ranma es culpable de mi vergüenza y desgracia.-**remarco enardecido el joven Hibiki, al no poder soportar como la chica de la cual estaba enamorado defendía a su rival.-**es un idiota que no te merece..**

-**Vergüenza y desgracia**.-la joven se levantó bruscamente del columpio que estaba sentada mientras decía aquellas palabras más molesta que antes, interrumpiendo abruptamente al artista marcial.-**sí que eres cínico, bien que te aprovechantes de tu vergüenza y desgracia para entrar a mi habitación con tu forma maldita.-**la joven no se volvió para enfrentarlo, pero lo grito con la rabia que sentía y con desprecio lo último.

El atrevido chico se quedó pasmado con las palabras llenas de desprecio de la bella joven que le daba la espalda, que no puedo seguir hablando….

La joven Tendo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, se preguntaba si se debía a las consecuencias de la batalla en Jusenkyo. Ryoga podía sentir el cambio no solo en su carácter que siempre fue amable, también podía sentirlo en su exterior, lo sentía en su aura intensamente amenazante contra él, ella podía detectarlo aunque él había hecho lo posible por pasar desapercibido mientras la veía balancearse con desolación en el columpio y a pesar de la distancia noto su presencia.

**-Yo**.-el joven apresurado y avergonzado dijo.-**quiero tu perdón y que me dejes ser tu amigo.**

**-No**.-su voz se escuchó tranquila e indiferente a pesar de su enojo siguió.-**No te quiero cerca**.-la joven de los ojos marrones no se volvió.-**…ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionaría al verte de frente.-**amenazante lo expreso**.-por tu bien aléjate.**

Dicho lo último el silencio los rodeo a los jovenes, solo se podía escuchar el viento y el canto de los grillos de la noche..

**-Akane-san.-**preocupado rompió el silencio el joven Ryoga para interrogarla sorpresivamente.-**desde que regresamos de Jusenkyo.- ¿Hay cambios en ti?**

**-¿Cómo?.-**Akane se alteró un poco por la pregunta y apretó de nuevo las cadenas del columpio, mientras se encendía su aura y se mantenía en silencio.

**-No, se lo has dicho a Ranma**.-prosiguió muy seguro el joven Hibiki sin intimidarse, ya no podía estar cerca para ayudarla, pero podría componer el camino que bloqueo junto con las chicas para evitar que ellos estuvieran juntos, se lo debía a ella.

-**Confía en Ranma es tu prometido, después de todo siempre a cuido de ti, a su manera contra todo**.-las palabras de Ryoga desconcertaron a Akane era la primera vez que aceptaba que Ranma era su prometido.-**El idiota te insultaba frente a ellas, creyendo que te protegía. Mientras pensarán que no sé soportaban, estabas a salvo.**

Akane se quedó impactada con las palabras de Ryoga, que su aura amenazante bajo; se volvió pero el chico desapareció sin previo aviso, con pesar reconocía que había sido demasiado cruel con el chico, pero no podía hacer nada, en estos momentos sentía un gran rechazo por él.-_el tiempo dirá.-_pensó la joven.

Akane se volvió a sentar sobre el columpio, dejando que el tiempo pasara mientras inclinaba su cabeza y la recargaba en la fría cadena, agobiada más por el dolor de sus sentimientos, la presencia de Ryoga solo había acrecentado el dolor, teniendo más en cuenta porque estaba ahí.-Ranma.-pronuncio tenuemente mientras cerraba fuerte sus ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Ranma caminaba sin saber a dónde, solo pensaba en irse de Nerima para nunca volver, la imagen de su prometida bajo el Dr. Tofu no lo dejaba en paz, estaba perdiendo la cordura por ello, Akane lo había engañado hace tiempo que creyó que ese estúpido enamoramiento se le había pasado debido a que el Dr. Tofu estaba enamorada de su hermana Kasumi, la opresión del pecho era tan fuerte que dolía hasta para respirar. Ni siquiera podía atreverse a enfrentar al galeno por robarle a su prometida, se sintió derrotado como podría competir con un tipo así, de todos los pretendientes de Akane que podría tener, el Dr. Tofu era un hombre excelente.

Akane sonriéndole amigablemente por primera vez, Akane ofreciéndole una tetera con agua caliente, Akane advirtiéndole cada vez que estaba en peligro, Akane completamente linda cuando estaba desconcertada, Akane llorando cuando perdió su cabello, Akane preciosa animada y a la vez peligrosa cuando se enojaba y se encelaba, un sin fin de imágenes de su prometida pasaron por su cabeza.

Y por último "Hermosamente ataviada en su traje de novia"….realmente se hubiera casado con él, ella había aceptado el matrimonio, no era cualquier cosa, no era una chica que se le obligara hacer algo que no quería.-_Qué tonto.-_pensó el joven con su rechazo y sus juegos de niños, la había empujado a acercarse de nuevo al Dr. Tofu.

El chico paro en seco su caminar, no sabía que estaba lloviendo, miro sus manos fuertes mientras caían gotas una y otra vez, pero sorprendentemente no se transformó, entonces se dio cuenta que lloraba como aquella vez que casi la pierde en china, esta vez era por su propia cobardía de no poder demostrarle cuanto significaba para él.

Jamás en su vida había conocido un hogar, hasta que llego a Nerima y conoció a Akane, ella le hizo sentir emociones desconocidas e incontrolables para él, por primera vez sintió lo que era pertenecer a una familia, que había un lugar donde regresar y encontrar a esa bella jovencita con el carácter más explosivo que conocía; que había encontrado su sitio a lado de la testaruda chica Tendo y ahora sin ella se sentía perdido y desolado.

.-.

.-.

-**Nunca creí**.-una voz divertida y burlona que conocía bastante bien surgió de pronto-.**que volvería a ver ese semblante de derrota en ti.**

-**¿Qué quieres?**.-Ranma expreso con irritación incrementando su aura.-**estúpido cerdo**.-provocando al joven Hibiki con lo último.

**-Ya sabes**.-Ryoga no se molestó por primera vez al escuchar al joven de la trenza, por cómo se refirió a él-.**quería irme de Nerima, pero me perdí.-**dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza desorientado.

**-Pensé que no volverías.-**dijo Ranma irónico retándolo con la mirada-.**después que Akane te descubrió.**

La sola mención de la chica, provoco que el joven de los colmillos se deprimiera, tan evidente era, que Ranma creyó que lo atacaría y se puso en guardia.

**-Cuando dejaras de ser tan cobarde**.-miro a Ranma con rencor el chico, al recordar como la bella chica Tendo lo defendía-.**Yo… ya me le declaré.**

**-Que dices estúpido cerdo.-**expreso Ranma sin paciencia, no comprendiendo lo que Ryoga le decía

**-Te gane**.-sonrió con melancolía.-**deje de ser un cobarde, te gane en algo por fin.-**dijo para después reír como un loco.-**jajaja**

**-Estúpido.-**Ranma bufo mientras veía como el chico se reía como maniático.-**Akane nunca ha sido un premio.-**el joven de la trenza miro a Ryoga que a pesar de su risa estaba desolado**.-Ella….que te dijo.-**interrogo el chico de la trenza.

**-Ni tomo en cuenta mi confesión.-**tristemente el joven de la pañoleta amarilla expuso con amargura**.-Me llamo cínico, hubiera preferido que me golpeará.**

**-Por lo menos te salvaste de morir.-**expreso Ranma con burla**, **lo que molesto a Ryoga que lo miro detenidamente.

**-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.-**expreso Ryoga después de unos minutos provocando a su rival**.-deja de ser tan cobarde nenita.-**burlonamente le decía.-**y dile que la amas.**

**-Que yo, que….-**nervioso Ranma expreso.-**no…**

**-Todos lo escuchamos**.-le recordó el joven de los colmillos mientras Ryoga lo miraba con recriminación.-**perderás Akane por imbécil.**

**-Estúpido.-**Ranma se defendió y no supo cómo aquello salió de su boca.-**ella siempre ha estado enamorada del Dr. Tofu.-**dolito termino de decirlo.

**-¡Qué!.-**confundido pregunto el joven Hibiki.-**¿De dónde sacas eso?.**

-**La descubrí esta tarde con él**.-Ranma por primera vez se abría con alguien de sus sentimientos.-**créeme no estaban platicando.-**expreso mientras movía su cabeza a un lado para que no viera su rival su derrota.

Ryoga guardo silencio mirándolo extraño, como era posible que siendo el mejor artista marcial que conocía, Ranma Saotome no estuviera al tanto de los cambios de su prometida, tan mal estaba la relación con Akane que no lo notaba.

-**Ranma desde cuando no vez Akane entrenar.**-pregunto Ryoga cambiando el rumbo de la conversación**.-¿Cómo es que** **no te has dado cuenta?.**

**-Que tiene que ver eso, p-chan.-**dijo irritado Ranma por el cambio de la conversación, no tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos.-**darme cuenta de qué.-**interrogo desconcertado.

**-A quien acudiría Akane, fuera de ti.-**el joven Hibiki meditaba en voz alta, para después decir rápido_.-_**Has pensado en los cambios y consecuencias que podría tener ella por la batalla en Jusenkyo.**

Ranma no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo el estúpido de Ryoga.-_de que_ c_onsecuencias hablaba_.-medito un poco la pregunta y su mente lo llevo a una persona._-solo había un hombre de la confianza de la menor de los Tendo._

**¡El Dr. Tofu! **.-exclamo con fuerza el joven de la trenza mientras su rostro adquiría un semblante pálido.-**cambios y consecuencia en Akane.-**dijo en voz alta el artista marcial de la coleta, ahora todo tenia lógica, el comportamiento de la menor de los Tendo en los meses anteriores no solo era extraño, ella estaba siendo misteriosa y ocultaba muchas cosas de la familia.

Ranma abrió más lo ojos asombrado, Akane era silenciosa y escondía su aura de él, no podía ser. Por ello la tarde que la siguió al mercado lo sorprendió aparecer frente a él sin que percibiera su cercanía y hoy que la estaba buscando no podía localizarla, Ranma se quedó quieto pensando en una serie de sucesos en torno a la menor de los Tendo desde hace meses, él no la había visto entrenar para nada en el Dojo, pero él lo atribuyo a que ella ya no quería seguir con la herencia de su familia, debido a que tenía otros planes, lo había escuchado de su propia boca.

Porque fue tan idiota para no darse cuente de ello.-_Es por eso que no podía sentirla como antes, Akane sabía ocultarla bien su aura.-_pensó con gran desconcierto el chico de la coleta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Por fin apareció Ryoga, no le di el rumbo que muchos hubieran deseado que la chica Tendo lo golpeara brutalmente, en ese aspecto como le dije a Natalia, tengo mis dudas que actuara de la misma forma con que trataba a Ranma, con él era por su celos intensos que ocultaba y también porque el chico la provocaba de más, pero también está su carácter impulsivo y que a pesar de ser un chica bastante inteligente, en muchas ocasiones actuaba ofuscada y no media sus acciones.

Aun así el hecho que fuera amable y considerado con ella no lo podría pasar por alto, pero al saberse traicionada por la persona que cofia dudo mucho que ella hubiera permitido que siguiera a su lado como amigo, más sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque era violeta y reaccionaba impulsivamente, Akane Tendo era considerada a los sentimientos de los demás, de las tres hermanas la pequeña era la más querida y apreciada en Nerima y eso tenía que ver con su carácter noble, valiente y que ayudaba sin mirar a quien.

Y de acuerdo a lo que considere pensando y meditando bastante fue el rumbo que le di….

No lo golpeo, pero lo humillo donde más le duele, que jamás podría ser mejor que Ranma y para Akane a pesar de todo, Ranma estaba primero que cualquiera….

Ryoga no dejo de ser noble a pesar de todo y con ella, creo que sin querer le dio algo importante a Ranma y que se diera cuenta lo idiota que podía ser, mientras solo pensara en él mismo, siento que lo chicos van madurando paulatinamente.

Pero al igual que Natalia, no dejo de imaginarme la venganza perfecta de Akane para Ranma y Ryoga y porque no también a su familia…. porque ellos también fueron parte del secreto, aunque Akane de verdad que se pasaba de boba, algo contradictorio para lo inteligente que podía ser en muchas ocasiones, creo que más bien era que confiaba ciegamente en el amable e inocente de Ryoga (según ella) y por ello no pensaba que él podría hacer algo así con ella, además que sabía bien en su interior que p-chan provocaba los celos de su prometido…

Inocente Akane, vaya que si era, más bien yo diría que era muy boba… solo por lo de p-chan...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**nancyricoleon: **Saludos

Si en verdad que hoy Akane fue la que se le encontró con las manos en la masa, aunque no era la que pensaba Ranma, diríamos un justo castigo a los pecados de la linda Akane, qué más quisiera poner una reconciliación con besos y abrazos y de todo jajaja, pero siento que no pasaría algo así con ellos, más bien aun jijiji todo a su tiempo.

Con la otra historia (Un pasaje de la historia) la escribir en un momento de inspiración y que esta historia (Ranma ½ Después…..) tuvo mucho que ver, me enfoque a un punto que deseaba que estuviera en esta historia, pero sinceramente no sé si llegaría a embonar en ella, debido a que me adelante demasiado en la historia, ni siquiera aún llego cuando ya están de novios en esta historia, ya tengo alguna idea encaminar esto, pero no logro redactar lo que deseo, no se algo me impide pensar con claridad, será que mi cabeza está demasiado forzada .

Me encanto tanto lo que redacte en una madrugada, que consideré un desperdicio dejarla botada y esperar a que llegara hasta ahí, por eso la compartí antes de tiempo, por ello le puse el nombre de pasaje.

Gracias por el interés de esa historia, por ello te contaré redacte otro parecido, donde los jóvenes tenían 23 años, pero el relato tiene algo erótico (creo que aquí le llaman Lemon) no pude lograr terminarlo debido a que no soy buena en eso, me detuve irremediablemente, se dónde quiero terminar ; pero me es difícil seguirle si no lo hago con secuencia…

Pero esa parte la quiero en esta historia en Ranma ½ después….por lo que me da tiempo para pensarle más tiempo, aun me falta para llegar a ello…, pero quien sabe quizá cuando la termine la comparta, son relatos que se pueden separar de está historia...

**_Gracias a tod s por leer esta historia…. aquí andamos…._**


	9. Enfrentamiento y consecuencia

**Ranma ½**

**9.-Enfrentamiento y consecuencia.**

Akane entro al Dojo no se preocupó por la oscuridad del lugar quería permanecer un rato más en silencio y sin luz, no había pasado ni un minuto de entrar cuando el lugar se ilumino, parpadeo por las luces repentinas su mirada enfocó en la entrada al joven de la coleta.

Impresionada por la presencia del joven ahí, aún estaba en la casa, vio como el joven guerrero cerraba las puertas del Dojo y corría el pasador de la puerta aquello la hizo reaccionar.

-**Qué crees que estás haciendo**.-expreso la joven enfrentándolo molesta.

**-Tengo que preguntarte algo**.-sin quitarle la mirada con seguridad dijo.-**No quiero que escapes.**

**-De qué demonios hablas**.-asevero irritada la menor de los Tendo al decirle al chico.-**No estoy para tus juegos estúpidos.**

**-Está si, eres tú.-**escucho decir a Ranma observándola minuciosamente, queriendo indagar algo en ella, esa mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo la hacía sentirse vulnerable.-**la Akane que conozco.-**y nerviosa.

**-Eres un idiota.-**exclamo la chica mientras se encaminaba a la salida.-**y no tengo ganas de soportarte.-**perdiendo la paciencia decía la joven.

**-No te dejaré salir.-**Ranma no hizo intento alguno de moverse, se cruzó de brazos colocándose como barricada en la salida.-**Tendrás que vencerme, si quieres hacerlo.-**expreso con sarcasmo seguro de sí mismo.

Akane lo fulmino con la mirada no se dejaría vencer por este cretino, se acercó sin temor al joven de la trenza que bloqueaba con su cuerpo atlético la puerta, deteniéndose a un metro de él-**Ranma te lo advierto, quítate de mi camino.-**advirtió la chica.

**-Anda atrévete.-**sonrió el artista marcial con gran confianza, sabía perfectamente como irritar, molestar y hacer enojar a la menor de los Tendo**.-tienes miedo.-**dijo lo último provocándola.

Las miradas de los chicos se encontraron y por primera vez no se sonrojaron entre ellos, Ranma estaba provocando a la chica mirándola con burla retándola, la chica lo enfrento con irritación si había algo que no soportaba de su prometido era su clásica forma de burlarse de los demás, cuando quería conseguir algo.

**-Nunca te he tenido miedo**.-expreso con rabia apenas contenida Akane.-**He logrado golpearte varias veces.**-de pronto Akane abrió enormes los ojos al pensar y se lo dijo al joven.-**realmente a ti, te gusta que te golpee.**

**-Claro que no.-**exclamo rápidamente Ranma molesto que ella pensara que era masoquista**.-No me dabas tiempo de explicarte.**

**-Muévete estúpido.-**expreso la joven Tendo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-**veraz no he cenado.-**recordando que aún no comía**.-y quiero irme a descansar.**

**-¿Qué hacías con el Dr. Tofu? .-**pregunto abrutadamente el artista marcial cambiando el rumbo de la conversación sin dejar de observarla a la joven de los cabellos azules.

Akane alzo ligeramente más su rostro para mirar a Ranma de frente, no solo la complexión de Ranma era mucho más amplia que la de ella, su estatura también y en los últimos meses debido a que se habían mantenido alejados, no había notado que él se desarrolló un poco más de lo que recordaba, ella podría sentirse pequeña tan cerca de él.

-**Creí que no…. estabas…-**empezó a decir la jovencita.

**-Sigues enamorada de él**.-interrumpió brusco e interrogo a la chica Tendo con ansiedad.

**¿Cómo?.-**impresionada Akane de que Ranma le estuviera preguntado eso.

**-Cuando llegue a Nerima, tú estabas…..**-nervioso el joven se sonrojo mientras seguía diciendo titubeante.-**No sería raro, que tu….-**callo temeroso.

**-No.-**esta vez fue interrumpido por Akane**.-no, es lo que crees.-**no quería mentirle estaba cansada de los malentendidos entre ellos desde que se conocieron y sin apartar su mirada de Ranma se lo dijo.-_alivio reflejado en semblante de artista marcial.-_pensó Akane.

**-Es un gran tipo**.-respirando fuertemente Ranma atreviéndose a decírselo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia arriba.

Asombrada Akane con las palabras de Ranma reconocía el esfuerzo que el joven estaba haciendo de expresarse, no se lo decía directamente y su corazón latió con fuerza pensó que Ranma podría escuchar el latido.

-**Es como el hermano, que no tuve**.-sin pensarlo mucho lo dijo mientras se le subían los colores al rostro por el sentimiento de confusión que tuvo hacía el Dr. antes que llegará el artista marcial a Nerima.

Ranma miro a la joven de reojo condenadamente hermosa frente a él, lo hechizaba sin proponérselo le gustaría dejar de ser tan cobarde y atreverse a tomarla entre sus brazos para decirle lo que sentía, pero le costaba tanto reaccionar con acciones lo que estaba pensando, que dudaba mucho que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, se puso rojo por sus pensamientos.

**-Ranma, que pasa**.-al verlo súbitamente rojo pensó que tenía fiebre.-**déjame pasar.-**decía algo preocupada la joven.**-Vamos adentro.**

**-No.-**tercamente volvió a decir el joven.-**Tengo que saberlo.**

**-Ranma**.-se irrito de nuevo la bella chica.-**que quieres.-**intentando controlar su mal genio**.-te estás pasando.**

**-¿Por qué? has dejado de entrenar en casa**.-Ranma tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar mientras la esperaba en el Dojo algo le decía que la menor acudiría a ese sitio cuándo llegará, desde que se encontró con Ryoga su amigo-rival y le abrió los ojos, si ese tonto no hubiera llegado en ese momento él ya estaría lejos de Nerima fuera de la vida de Akane-.**y ahora lo haces con el Dr. Tofu.**

**-No creo que te importe.-**esta vez la suave voz de Akane se volvió fría y dura.-**preocúpate por tus bonitas y lin…**

**-Que no me importa.-**iracundo el joven la interrumpió de forma brusca mientras se acercaba intimidante a Akane que retrocedió instintivamente, no logro apartarse mucho cuando la tomo de los brazos con rudeza y con la rapidez de un rayo la recargarba bruscamente en una de las paredes del Dojo**.-Hice lo imposible para regresarte con bien a casa, he soportado a las fastidiosas para que no se unan contra ti y te embosquen las tres.-**grito con fuerza mientras la miraba furioso y dolido**.-para que me digas que no me importa.**

Akane por la actitud de Ranma se quedó muda y quieta por unos instantes, el golpe que sintió al ser recargada con rudeza por el artista marcial paso desapercibida por ella debido a las intensas emociones que rápidamente la invadieron al tener tan cerca a su prometido, sintió el aroma masculino invadirla con intensidad provocando en ella sensaciones desconocidas, la joven reacciono con las últimas palabras de Ranma llenas de indignación que la hicieron recordar las últimas palabras de Ryoga en el parque.

"_**Después de todo siempre te cuido a su manera contra todo"**_

"_**El idiota te insultaba frente a ellas, creyendo que te protegía"**_

"_**Mientras pensarán que no sé soportaban, estabas a salvo"**_

Akane abrió más los ojos impactada por aquellas palabras, siempre la había protegido sin que se diera cuenta, pero a que costo siendo cruel con ella delante de sus rivales. Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi lo sabían perfectamente que lo aprovechaban contra ella, provocando que el idiota de Ranma por su cobardía terminara diciendo una sarta de estupideces en su contra.

**-Eres un idiota**.-furiosa la joven respondió sin control.-**Te odio, te odio**.-grito mientras con facilidad se soltó del brusco agarre de Ranma y golpeo con toda su fuerza el pecho del joven, lanzándolo para que se incrustará al otro extremo del Dojo.

Ranma al sentir que Akane se soltaba de su agarre no se preparó para lo siguiente, el fuerte golpe que recibió en el pecho en manos de Akane lo lanzo hacia atrás con gran fuerza haciéndolo volar para incrustarse de lleno en la pared de Dojo. El golpe en su pecho le hizo recordar aquella vez que por proteger a Akane opto por girarse para recibir el impacto y amortiguar el golpe para Akane, en aquella competencia en la pista de hielo con la pareja de oro de patinadores Azusa y Mikado.

Después del impacto sintió como su cuerpo se deslizaba como papel cerró los ojos para asimilar el golpe en su cuerpo._-__**Te odio, te odio.-**_las palabras dichas por Akane lo lastimaron con profundidad más que el golpe.

**-Ranma.-**una suave y preocupada voz lo llamo, creyó que estaba soñando hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba el timbre cálido de ella tan cerca que lo reconfortaba siempre.-**Ranma despierta.-**sintió como su delicada mano y a la vez fuerte palmeaba su rostro, de pronto sintió la caricia de Akane en su rostro.

-**Eres un tonto**.-su voz empezó a quebrarse mientras se arrojaba hacia su pecho.-**un grandísimo idiota.-**decía con pesar.

Ranma aspiro un poco el aire e involuntariamente tomo la mano pequeña de Akane envolviéndola con la suya entre su pecho, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con una pálida Akane con lágrimas en los ojos observándolo con temor. La fuerte Akane temía por él, sonrió levemente mirándola fijamente mientras su otra mano se levantaba para acariciar la mejilla de la preocupada joven.

**-Soy resistente a tus golpes**.-dijo quedamente burlándose de él.-**aún.**

Akane se cobijó en su pecho temblando aún, sintió como Ranma paso su brazo por su espalda reconfortarla, se sentía tan bien contra su pecho.

-**No debis..te provo..carme**..-decía entrecortadamente la joven de los cabellos azules.

**-No fue a propósito**.-expreso con suavidad Ranma sin sentirse incomodo en la posición en que ambos estaban.-**ahora sé, con certeza porque acudiste con el Dr. Tofu.-**la calidez que transmitía su prometida reconfortaba su interior como nadie, no queriéndose separar de ella jamás.

**-Ranma.-**Akane se sonrojo levemente se sentía tan bien contra el fuerte pecho de Ranma, su prometido le transmitía seguridad con su cálido abrazo, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

**-Ranma y Akane están ahí.-**la voz amable de Kasumi los saco a los chicos de su mágico momento, rápidamente se separaron varios metros antes que todo lo malentendieran como sucedía siempre.

-**Ya está la cena.-**de nuevo se escuchó la voz de Kasumi.

Los chicos no contestaron miraban el suelo del Dojo avergonzados, se habían olvidado que nadie entraría al Dojo al menos que uno de ellos abriera, mientras se miraban escucharon unos pasos alejarse…

**-Desde cuando Akane.-**interrogo de nuevo, recordando la importancia de hablar con la chica.

**-Todo se juntó Ranma**.- apesadumbrada empezó a decir.-**el desastre de la boda, la discusión con la familia, aceptaste el trato de Nabiki sin consultarme, el cinismo de mi hermana, el secreto de Ryoga**.-la chica enumeraba cada uno de los tragos amargos.-**Ellas…..**se detuvo al pensar que revelaría mucho.

-**Sigue**.-Ranma enarco las cejas volviendo a interrogar a la chica por callar.

**-Recuerdas el día**.-Akane observo a su prometido a los ojos.-**en que llegaron a casa y una parte de Dojo se derrumbó.**

**-Eso que tiene que ver.-**Ranma la fulmino con la mirada pensando que ella evadiría el tema…

**-idiota**.-se irrito la chica por la interrupción.-**¡Quieres saber o no!.-**exclamo enojada.

Ranma esta vez se mantuvo callado, mientras la chica al ver que ya no sería interrumpida siguió…..

**-Fui yo.-**miro como el joven de la trenza se quedó quieto intentando asimilar lo que decía.-**No había entrenado desde que regresamos de Jusenkyo, me sentía estresada y molesta. Regrese del Instituto y no había nadie en casa. Decidí entrenar y sacar mi estrés, no supe ¿Cómo sucedió?….. **

**Solo sentí como fui arrojada varios metros atrás por una intensa luz, después de escuchar un ruido fuerte vi frente a mi como las vigas se desplomaban, creí que había sido atacada pero era la única que estaba en Dojo, lo único que pensé e hice en ese instante, acudir con el Dr. Tofu.**

**-La explosión que escuche.-**Ranma volvió a preguntar con preocupación reflejado en su semblante.-**la** **explosión del día anterior al** **…..**callo el joven al no creer totalmente lo que le decía la joven**.-Tú….**

**-Sí**.-afirmo afligida la chica Tendo.-**No puedo entrenar en casa, podría herir a alguien de la familia.-**temerosa expreso la chica.-** mientras practico. El Dr. me enseña a mantener en equilibrio y controlar esta energía de mi interior**

**-Que idiota.-**molesto con él por pasarlo por alto no se dio cuenta que lo expresaba en voz alta, Ranma pensó.-_esta chica boba siempre pensaba en otros primero, que en ella misma._-**Maldita sea.**-el chico perdió la paciencia al pensar que su prometida hubiera salido lastimada por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo y de la poca confianza de ella.

**-Qué te pasa estúpido**.-Akane protesto enojada al escucharlo.-**Para esto, querías que te contará.-**lo fulmino con la mirada.-**Me voy, ya no te soporto.-**se apresuró para llegar a la puerta del Dojo, no quería volver a perder el control, lo mejor era salir del lugar**.**

Ranma corrió de nuevo para interponerse entre la puerta y ella**.-No te lo decía a ti boba**, **no supongas cosas que no son**-Akane pudo notar que hablaba con sinceridad.-**Me molesta que no confiaras en mí y que no me diera cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando, todo por…..-**el joven se detuvo por lo que estaba por decir.

El silencio inundo la sala de entrenamiento los jóvenes se quedaron quietos mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, la sinceridad de las palabras de muchacho aminoró la molestia de la chica, Akane pudo percibir la preocupación en la mirada del joven guerrero y un temor que pocas veces aparecían en él.

**-No me perdonaría**.-respiro con gran fuerza para darse valor.-**Qué te pasara algo**.-reconoció agitado.

**-Ranma.-**susurró la menor de los Tendo mientras se escuchaban como golpeaban fuertemente la puerta de Dojo, los chicos se sobresaltaron con la brusquedad de los golpes.

**-Ranma y Akane abran la puerta.-**se escuchó la voz de Soun Tendo.

**-Ranma**.-hablo el tío Genma.-**que haces encerrado con tu prometida.**

-**Papá**.-se escuchó una voz divertida.-**qué te parece preparar una boda rápida**.

**-Nabiki.-**Kasumi dijo alarmada.-**no digas eso.**

**-Mi hijo.-**la voz maternal de Nodoka.-**tan varonil.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akane cenaba mientras sentía las miradas de toda su familia sobre ella, creían que no se daba cuenta de ello.- _hoy estaban demasiado escandalosos._-pensó la chica sin levantar la mirada de su cuenco de arroz, a un lado de ella se encontraba Ranma que se mantenía en una solo posición no queriendo llamar la atención sin emitir sonido alguno. Ranma había tenido un ataque de pánico al escucharles decir todo aquello afuera del Dojo interrumpiéndolos, se puso todo pálido y empezó a tartamudear que la chica no entendió nada de lo que decía el joven Saotome posterior lo vio hacer la técnica umisen-ken (ser suave y silencioso) aquella vez la uso con el chico que se hizo pasar por él y que su tía Nodoka al creerlo Ranma lo invito a su casa, Ranma podía ser un fantasma sustrayendo y atacando en silencio como fantasma y esta vez huyo de lo más silencioso del sitio.

_-Cobarde.. Ah ah…. Ranma la hacía sentirse molesta.-_pensó la chica.-_Ranma la desconcertaba con su actitud, entro al Dojo queriendo relajarse para estar más tranquila, pero él la estaba esperando decidido y confiado, aquello actitud de su prometido la dejo perpleja._

Ranma se comportaba de forma desconocida para ella, era orgulloso, terco y obcecado muy parecido a ella por algo siempre chocaban sus caracteres, Ranma tenía una facilidad para molestarla y hacerla enojar como nadie, también era el tipo de persona que nunca pensaba antes de actuar, al menos que estuviera en una batalla, lo que menos espero es verlo de nuevo realmente estaba muy confundida.

El chico no se había ido como ella esperaba e inclusive aunque le era muy doloroso pensar en ello creyó que Ranma con lo soberbio y orgulloso que era y dolido por como la encontró con Dr. Tofu, él partiría de Nerima para nunca volver. Una vez que él no se sintiera atado a ningún compromiso se iría en busca de su anhelada cura de su maldición, no fue por ella que Ranma corrió y peleo como loco por el agua de Nyannichuan ese día de la boda y que siempre se metía en problemas en busca de su cura, pero el muy bobo no había aprovechado esa oportunidad y estaba aquí a un lado de ella como siempre desde que se conocieron y los comprometieron aquí mismo en su casa.

**-Si serás Bobo.-**bufo bajito sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba de reojo a Ranma.

**-Qué**.-aquello pareció despertar a Ranma de su retraimiento.

**-Qué eres un idiota**.-volvió a decir la joven Tendo indiferente mientras seguía comiendo su cuenco de arroz, sin mirar de frente a Ranma.

**-Y tú eres….**el artista marcial se quedó sin que decir por primera vez.-**eres…..-**Ranma no podía reaccionar como era costumbre en él, al verla deslumbrante bonita frente a él y no sabía porque las palabras no salían de su boca.

**-¿Que soy?**.-pregunto la hermosa Akane mirándolo de frente esta vez al joven Ranma interrogante.-**violenta, tabla de planchar, marimacho, fea..-**la joven seguía enumerando todos aquellos insultos que Ranma siempre le decía sin reparo cuando peleaban, sin darse cuenta que los demás comensales en la mesa se les habían quedado viendo con curiosidad.-**y nada femenina**…

**-No les dije**.-una voz materna interrumpió el monologo de la menor de los Tendo.-**ellos hacen una bonita pareja.**

**-Si son tal para cual**.-expreso maliciosa la mediana de los Tendo, evitando mirar a donde se encontraba su hermana menor.

**-Nabiki**.-dijo una tranquila y amable voz.-**déjalos cenar en paz.**

**-QUE.-**ambos jóvenes protestaron al mismo tiempo alzando la voz como si los hubieran llamado, sonrojándose intensamente al ver el error de su exabrupto y que todos ahí los observaron detenidamente a los dos.

**-Que son esos modales jovencitos**.-expreso la Sra. Saotome.-**discúlpense ahora mismo**.-dijo determinante la invitada de la casa.

**-Pero**.-Ranma empezó a protestar.-**mamá.**

**-Nada Ranma.-**decía su madre enérgicamente mientras tomaba su katana en advertencia**.-debes respectar al Sr. Tendo y a su hijas, somos sus invitados y deberás comportarte como corresponde.**

**-Lo siento.-**dijo Ranma rápidamente antes que su madre sacara la katana, ah a la única persona que no podía rebatir y contradecir era precisamente a su progenitora e inclino su cabeza a modo de respeto.

Akane al ver a su prometido todo manso como un cordero embozo una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para el artista marcial a su lado aquella acción lejos de molestarlo solo provocó que se sonrojara al pensar en que Akane que se veía más hermosa de lo habitual.-_demonios que le estaba pasando_.-pensó el joven.

**-Akane.-**llamo la atención de la chica de los cabellos azules la Sra. Saotome**.-una linda chica como tú, no debe comportándose de manera brusca.**

Akane se sonrojo mientras era reprendida educadamente y con suavidad por la madre de Ranma, ella bajo su cabeza en forma respetuosa y expresó.-**lo siento.-**la chica se quedó sin que decir, realmente la madre de Ranma era muy disuasiva con su amabilidad, además estaba el hecho que la Sra. Saotome siempre le mostro afecto y preferencia a ella como la prometida oficial de su hijo.

**-Boba.-**expreso divertido el artista marcial al verla tan callada a la menor de los Tendo, cuando era difícil que se alguien la hiciera desistir en su forma de comportarse y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

**-Idiota**.-la joven de los cabellos azules miro de frente a su prometido al decir el insulto.

**-Bruta.-**expreso el joven de la coleta sin apartar la mira de su prometida, retándola a seguirle el juego al que estaban acostumbrados para relajar la tensión entre ellos.

**-Estúpido egocéntrico.-**bufo irritada la joven sin aparta la mirada del artista marcial por ningún momento.

**-Torpe**…..-respondió el artista marcial molesto con Akane y estaba por decirle algo más cuando fue interrumpido por su madre.

**-Veo que se conocen bien**.-expreso la Sra. Saotome con tranquilidad, mientras un silencio se hacía en la sala, temiendo lo peor por parte de los jóvenes**.-la base de un buen matrimonio.**

Las palabras de la Sra. Saotome hizo callar a los chicos, ambos se colorearon intensamente con el comentario, Akane se levantó de su lugar precipitadamente sin haber terminado de cenar.

-**Con permiso.-**se excusó la chica con apremio, no permitiendo que nadie de los presentes siguiera a la Sra. Saotome por ese camino y subió apurada a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Oh..ahora si me he tardado en actualizar, en parte no había tenido el tiempo para componer mi borrador, en ocasiones redacto seguido pero al pasarlo por el visto bueno; veo que hay algunos puntos que no coinciden con la historia, también puedo cambiar drásticamente la forma de comportarse de los personajes principales y cuando lo checo empiezo a componer todo aquello que esta fuera de lugar.<p>

Pero he terminado este siguiente episodio de **Ranma1/2 Después….**

**Natalia Saotome Tendo**.- ah pues tienes toda la razón Akane tiene una fuerza interior que desconocía y que se dio en la batalla de Safrón, inclusive la amazona reconocer que Akane es fuerte.

Ranma es un chico orgulloso y soberbio, pero creo que es un poco machista y como hombre le encanta proteger a Akane por algo no quería enseñarle o más bien corregir las fallas que ella podía cometer, debido a que siento que no estaría preparado para que ella no dependiera de él, eso es algo que lo hacía sentirse cercano a su prometida y lo enorgullecia al sentir que podía proteger lo mas valioso que tenía, aunque ellos peleaban mucho en muchas ocasiones eran confidentes de su propios problemas, no solo nuestra linda Akane sufrió cambios en la batalla de Jusenkyo, nuestro amigo Ranma es más fuerte, enfrentar a un Dios no es cualquier cosa, no les parece.

Ryoga es lindo, aunque demasiado resentido definitivamente no creo que fuera tan ingenuo jajajaja era tan precoz que le ganaba a Ranma por ello caía en la trampas de Ranma (era lento aún en eso jijiji), nunca entendí porque le echa la culpa a Ranma de su maldición, si es él quien siempre se atraviesa en el camino de Ranma, el personaje se me hace demasiado cerrado, más que el propio Ranma, con la diferencia que Ranma no solo aprende de los errores que comete en los combates, paulatinamente aprende a su manera el daño que puede infringir por su brusquedad inconscientemente, eso si no deja su rudeza y brusquedad para expresarlo, por ello Akane siempre lo golpea por no ser considerado.

Sinceramente creo que el punto débil de Akane para no desarrollar su potencial, como se demostró con el traje de combate de Dou-chan (creo que así lo llamo ella), es debido a su carácter amable e ingenuo y es vulnerable cuando se enoja por su carácter explosivo.

Ah la parte lemon sí que complicación, estoy leyendo algunas de tus historias para ver si se me paga algo jajaja (sonrojada)

**candy667.- **Saludos, ah los primeros capítulos fue como una especie de recordar la historia del manga, Akane y Ranma a pesar de su brusquedad eran capaces de darlo todo por cada uno de ellos, aunque lo negaran se amaban incondicionalmente. Aunque tenían que enfrentar tarde o temprano su propios sentimientos, principalmente Ranma que aún no estaba preparado para avanzar con Akane como una pareja normal, creo que la linda Akane ya estaba preparada para avanzar con Ranma en ese aspecto. Al aceptar su prometida casarse con él, debió decirle algo al joven de la coleta, cuando ella siempre se negaba al igual que él a casarse. Pero ambos chicos siempre son tardados en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y mutuamente actuaban con cobardía para hablarlo directamente, hasta ahorita vemos a una chica segura de lo que quiere planeando un futuro donde ella quiere hacer carrera profesional esa parte de la personalidad de Akane estaba bien plantada, todo cambiaba en Akane en su aspecto emocional, donde realmente es muy tímida y su inseguridad no la ayudaba y donde Ranma colaboró mucho en ese aspecto.

Gracias por seguir los paso de esta historia….ah y espero no tardarme ya mucho en los siguiente episodios….


	10. Entendimiento de pareja

**Ranma ½**

**10.- Entendimiento de pareja **

Ranma se encontraba sentado mirando a la noche sobre la habitación de Akane, hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, era el sitio favorito de él de toda la casa.

-_Eres un idiota_.-se dijo así mismo el joven.-_cuando dejaras de ser tan_….-sentía haber retrocedido varios pasos atrás con la menor, lo que parecía haber ganado se vino abajo y su madre había cooperado más en ello.

Akane volvió a poner esa barrera indiferente, a pesar que no fue grosera al retirarse su tono distaba de ser suave. Ahora que había podido traspasar sus defensas pudo percibir el gran cambio de su aura, siempre había sido cálida a excepción cuando se molestaba con él su aura cambiaba con fuerza, pero jamás pudo sentirla como ahora, se sentía inseguro aún no podía medir la intensidad de su cambio y si era para bien o podía causar un daño irreparable en Akane; el joven se levantó precipitadamente y rápidamente desapareció del lugar, como si alguien lo correteara.

.-.

.-.-..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane profundamente dormida, después de la noche terrible que tuvo con la insinuación de la tía Nodoka durante la cena, intuía que si permitía a su familia ir por ese camino retrocederían en el tiempo donde eran presionados u obligados a ser más que prometidos y ella no estaba dispuesta a que intervinieran de nuevo en su vida, tardo en conciliar el sueño y se acostó molesta con el artista marcial.

Un toque suave en su ventana hizo que la chica se moviera inquieta sobre su suave cama, no hizo mucho caso sumergida en su sueño, la insistencia del sonido alerto que no era el golpeteo del viento de la noche, abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras miraba al sitio donde se escuchaba insistentemente el sonido, abrió enorme los ojos a ver que aún estaba bastante oscuro.-_¿Quién?-pensó, _nuevamente escuchó que tocaban con insistencia un poco más fuerte, ahora sí estaba segura quién era.

-**Me la vas a pagar idiota**.-bufo la chica mientras abría su ventana y una figura bastante conocida se metido velozmente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar mientras le tapaba la boca a la joven, la cercanía de Ranma hizo que Akane se ruborizara intensamente, menos mal que la oscuridad de la habitación permitía que no lo notara el chico.

**ssssss sssss.-**decía el joven tan cerca.-**prométeme que no gritarás.**

Akane asombrada y acalorada solo asistió con la cabeza y sintió como Ranma la liberaba.

**-¿Que estás haciendo Ranma?.-**pregunto la joven con voz baja confundida.-**no podrías esperar a que aclarara el día.**

**-Prepárate nos vamos**.-aseguro el joven sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo que dejo atónica a la dueña de la habitación.

**¡Qué dices! .-**algo temerosa con mucho esfuerzo logro formular.-**¿A dónde?**

**-Vamos apresúrate, no tenemos muchos tiempo**.-urgió el joven guerrero sin percibir el sosiego que invadió a la chica Tendo.

**-Estás loco.-**Akane se acercó al sitio que siempre estaba su espada de Kempo, no le gustaba la forma que se comportaba Ranma.-**No me voy a ir de mi casa.-**tomo su arma para defenderse.

**¿Qué?-**Ranma sorprendido al ser amenazado conla espada de madera, miro a la joven que lo miraba insegura, de pronto sintió una gran timidez mientras levemente su cara enrojecía al descubrir el rumbo de los pensamientos de Akane.

-**Tonta.-**la seguridad de joven se esfumo y nervioso dijo.-**Nos vamos a….entrenar.**

**-Idiota.-**el sobresalto de la bella Tendo aminoro al escucharlo.-**por ahí hubieras empezado. Espera abajo no tardo.-**comprendió que ya había perdido varios minutos y si no actuaba ahora, podrían correr el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien de la familia.

.-.

.-.-..-

Por fin habían llegado después de mucho caminar y aunque iban juntos no hablaron durante el camino, Akane seguía sus indicaciones sin querer hablar mucho mientras el artista marcial la guiaba, Ranma la miraba de reojo para saber si tenía que detenerse en caso de que se agotará, pero no le vio ningún tipo de fatiga en su bello rostro, noto que ella manejaba bien su estado emocional y no podía distinguir si estaba enojada o contenta. Había hablado con el Dr. Tofu y aunque no lo saco de sus dudas por completo lo dejo más tranquilo después de mantener una larga plática con el galeno.

-**Sigues molesta.-**pregunto el artista marcial, mientras descargaba su mochila al llegar al sitio indicado.

**-Tu qué crees.-**respondió sin emoción la chica Tendo mientras dejaba caer su mochila**.-Cuando dejaras de ser tan cobarde para enfrentarlos.**

**-Si yo.-**nervioso el joven contesto** hubiera quedado ahí, a estas horas estaríamos listos para una boda.**

**-Idiota.-**fue lo único que dijo Akane al pensar que Ranma estaba en lo cierto, un tenue sonrojo apareció en su rosto por no pensarlo.

-**Boba.-**dijo divertido el joven para relajar la tensión y el silencio entre ellos.-**acaso olvidas como son ellos.**

**- Ranma.-**expreso con cierta molestia la joven, estaba por contestarle rudamente que no era la misma torpe que se dejaba manipular por su familia a su antojo, pero desistió de ir por ese camino, quizá terminarían peleando como siempre, lo miro fijamente**-Preparemos las cosas antes que sea más tarde.-**Akane empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila.**-además no creo que tengas energía para entrenar si no comes.**

-**Si ya es tarde**.-contesto el joven de la trenza evadiendo la mirada de la joven.-**Veamos que tenemos para almorzar.**

-**Bien**.-Akane no se iba molestar en intentarlo, por lo tanto le urgió.-**Haz algo rico y nutritivo.**

-**Qué**.-Ranma dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Akane, era la primera vez que no insistía en cocinar.-**Pero si la que debe cocinar eres tú**.-ni siquiera supo cómo fue que lo dijo, dios solo esperaba sobrevivir a ello.

-**Estás loco**.-se hizo la ofendida la joven mientras lo decía.-**estas dispuesto a morir**.-observando a Ranma mientras decía serena.

**-Pero tú, nunca dejaste de intentarlo.-**expreso el joven sorprendido para la revelación de Akane.-**Tu….**

**-Pues ya no**.-Akane lo interrumpió mientras se ocupaba de sacar cosas de su mochila para armar su casa de campar.-**lo he aceptado**.-mencionaba la chica indiferente.-**No se me dan las labores del hogar, no quiero complacer y agradar a nadie.**

Rama sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera al escucharla, Akane no sabía cuánto le afectaba a él su decisión, en parte se sentía culpable de esas palabras porque aunque ella cocinaba terriblemente él había intentado comer su comida cada vez que ella cocinaba para él, sus palabras "**no quiero complacer y agradar a nadie**" se quedaron en su mente no sabía si sentirse furioso o triste con la sinceridad de Akane.

Akane percibió el enojo de Ranma tan intenso para después pasar a un estado desanimado, eso era parte de los cambios, podía sentir en ocasiones los cambios de la auras y la energía de las personas cuando estaban cercas, esconder su presencia lo aprendió bien y le parecía lo más divertido, aun podía recordar como lo sorprendió en el mercado cuando la seguía. La anterior noche después de subir a su habitación por los comentarios de la mamá de Ranma tardo en conciliar el sueño, sintió el aura de Ranma en el techo de su habitación, presintió confusión e inseguridad pero no pudo determinar a que se debía el sentimiento incierto del artista marcial, estaba intentando comprender cuando sorpresivamente se esfumo la presencia de chico, la sensación de la cercanía del artista marcial la hizo conciliar el sueño poco a poco.

Aún fallaba en controlar su temperamento, la distancia que mantuvo con Ranma le había permitido estar más tranquila, el Dr. Tofu se lo advirtió desde el principio, evitar lo que la molestar fácilmente por un tiempo, mientras no supiera controlar su fuerza interior, se preguntaba si podría contenerse su explosividad con su prometido si la hacía rabiar como antes, recordó que perdió el control hace poco, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

.-_Qué le pasaba a este idiota.-_pensó la chica volviendo a enfocar su atención al chico de la coleta.-_en vez que estuviera agradecido con ella, por no cocinar parecía desanimado._ ¿_Quién entiende a este Bobo?._

_-_**Ranma.-**con una amplia sonrisa miro al chico para decirle.-**no** **deberías estar agradecido, ya no haré más comida toxica.-**rio divertida la chica.

El chico de la trenza estuvo a punto de agradecer su decisión mordazmente, al ser provocado por la chica que tenía enfrente de pronto se le ocurrió una idea más divertida.

-**Puedo cocinar**.-la miro fijamente a los ojos traviesamente.-**Puedo encargarme de la casa**.-sin apartar la mirada de Akane muy seguro de si dijo**.-Si la chica que me gusta no se le da.-**Ranma obtuvo lo que buscaba el rostro de Akane se sonrojo al comprender sus palabras, no supo cómo fue que tuvo la valentía de decírselo, pero se sintió satisfecho cuando la seguridad de Akane se perdió, turbada aparto con rapidez su mirada, sonrió para sí mismo el artista marcial esta vez le había ganado a su controlada e indiferente prometida.

_Idiota, bruto, estúpido, como podía arrancarlo de su corazón, si seguía diciendo esas cosas, era tan insensible, tan…..ah.. y en otras la sorprendía con acciones como estas, dios no se podía concentrar como podría aprovechar que él la entrenara, si en su cabeza solo rondaban sus palabras. _

"**Puedo encargarme de la casa"**

"**Sí la chica que me gusta no se le da**_**".**_

Lo dicho por Ranma la hizo recordar aquellas palabras de su profesora Mizuko le dijo aquella vez que casi incendia el taller de cocina.

"_**Akane cuando un chico te quiera, sabrá aceptarte cómo eres y**_

_**sí la cocina no se te da, tal vez tengas la suerte que lo haga por ti"**_

**-Akane estás lista.-**su ronca voz varonil la hizo saltar y regresar al presente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-Ya voy.-**expreso la joven mientras terminaba acomodarse el Gi, aspiro fuerte para controlar el cumulo de emociones en su interior y salió de su casa de campar.

Después de una larga sección de entrenamiento donde él corrigió algunos aspectos de sus técnicas y las posiciones de la katas, al principio fue complicado cambiar la postura de su cuerpo, conforme las practicaba le costaba menos esfuerzo realizarlas, no tardó mucho en corregir lo que era necesario para comprenderlas mejor. Ranma no era muy explícito para enseñar, típico en alguien que le costaba expresarse con palabras, pero en la práctica era estupendo y como ella lo conocía perfectamente bien, no se le dificulto entender a su joven maestro. El haber observado a Ranma pelear con sus diferentes oponentes desde que llego a Nerima, le ayudo bastante a asimilar mejor lo que él quería de ella, no sabía porque pero ella podía ver siempre el desarrollo de Ranma en su diversas técnicas, cuando peleaba con Ryoga, con la abuela de Shampoo, con el viejo Happosai y un sinfín de personajes que aparecieron en Nerima.

Una vez que iniciaron ellos solo se dejaron llevar, las preocupaciones de ambos dejaron de existir en ese momento, ambos se coordinaron para conseguir un objetivo, aprovechar el 100% lo que fueron hacer juntos. Los movimientos eran precisos, completamente a la par, concentrados estaban realizando una kata complicada que Ranma había decidido que aprendiera Akane, esta le permitiría dejar de tener miedo a su energía y que la canalizara de otra forma para tener el mayor control de ella. La sincronía era perfecta sin que se dieran cuenta ellos parecían una sola persona. Akane seguía el ritmo de Ranma en los movimientos fuertes y precisos, no se atrasó y el joven de la trenza no tuvo que esperar a que ella siguiera su ritmo. Ranma estaba sorprendido con todo que Akane había asimilado en este día, siempre supo que tenía la capacidad de aprender rápido, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera en unas horas, además que lo movimientos de Akane ya no los desarrollaba con torpeza, había adquirido destreza y velocidad sin darse cuenta.

Cansado y agitados los jóvenes se reponían del ejercicio, sus rostros mostraban un éxtasis que no solo la práctica les había dado, el hecho de compartir esté entrenamiento juntos los tenía en ese estado. El sudor resbalaba por sus atractivos rostros enrojecidos, mientras ellos sentados descansaban con los brazos echados para atrás sosteniendo sus cuerpos respirando poco a poco menos agitados.

**-Ranma**.-la joven de los cabellos azules hablo, intentando normalizando su respiración.-**puedo preguntarte algo.**

**-Dime**.-el joven prestó atención a lo que diría.

-**Porque te negabas a enseñarme.-**pregunto con gran ansiedad la chica.

**-¿Cómo?.-**dijoel joven confundido mientras la volteaba a ver.

**-Ranma**.-molesta que él quisiera evadir su pregunta.-**No te hagas el tonto.**

**-Akane.-**dijo el chico mientras dirigía su mirada al frente intentando encontrar las palabras para no enfadarla, porque aunque se controlaba, algo le decía que él era la mecha en la pólvora.-**conoces tan siquiera tus debilidades.**

**-Qué**.-expreso la chica sin comprender lo que Ranma le preguntaba.

**De todos tus defectos**.-siguió el joven determinantemente queriendo aparentar estar tranquilo.-**cual consideras tu debilidad.**

**-Idiota.-**protesto la chica enojada mientras su aura se encendía intensamente amenazante, él estaba…..

**-Vez**.-mientras expreso el joven que se levantó sin mirarla.-**No creo que estés preparada para enfrentarlo.**

**-Ranma.-**la chica al verlo levantarse con calma y que le daba la espalda pudo notar que él no se burlaba de ella como era costumbre, Ranma hablaba en serio**.-No soy paciente.-**dijo antes que la ignorara.

**Y.-**pregunto el joven de la coleta esperando a que la chica descubriera por sí sola, aquello que la hacía tener desventaja en el arte de la lucha, aunque estaba determinado a entrenarla para que no se lastimara así misma, si ella no comprendía lo que él le estaba preguntando siempre seria su punto débil y era eso lo que él temía siempre que ella insistía en enfrentar a las chicas. El Dr. Tofu es lo primero que había trabajado en Akane.

Akane podía sentir la incertidumbre de Ranma, él sin querer le estaba guiando para que se conociera ella misma, le indicaba que había un punto que era su debilidad, cuando se enojaba, cuando se sentía herida y lastimada se ofuscaba con demasiada facilidad y más cuando atacaban su orgullo de artista marcial, siempre ella explotaba sin control.

-**Mi carácter explosivo.-**dijo la joven sorprendida por lo que acaba de descubrir.-**y la poca seguridad en mi misma**.-termino diciendo con brusquedad mirando a otro lado, sabiendo que aquello le afectaba tanto y que el chico acrecentó esa parte de ella con sus insultos constantes.

Ranma se volvió a verla, ella lo había captado sin que él tuviera que volar por los aires por el carácter volátil de su prometida, se había arriesgado tanto que temía por primera vez por su seguridad, porque aunque lo golpeaba con frecuencia antes, pocas veces ella lograba dañarlo.

**Ufs.-**expreso el joven aliviando relajando sus músculos.-**pensé que volaría a otro continente**.-termino diciendo con un tono burlón para quitarse el nervio.

**-Estuviste a nada.-**decía Akane mientras le mostraba con su mano el punto tan pequeño que le mostraba.-**de probarlo de nuevo**.-la joven sonrió frente a él, al verlo tensarse de nuevo.

**-Marimacho**.-sin poder detenerlo Ranma lo dijo sin pensar.

-**….-**la palabra murió en la boca de la chica mientras su rostro adquiría un semblante serio al comprender todo lo que implicaba esa estúpida palabra.-_como la odiaba al igual que empezaba a odia…_-detuvo bruscamente sus pensamientos.

Ranma no iba cambiar siempre la ofendería sin pensar y ella estúpidamente le permitió flanquear sus defensas, con tristeza desvió la mirada para que no viera lo afectada que estaba, solo quería irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar y se encamino para hacerlo.

Ranma antes que desviara su mirada se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al ser tan idiota por no pensar antes lo que estaba diciendo, una cosa era jugar a insultarse para relajarse como estaban acostumbrados y otra muy distinta ofenderse como lo había hecho ahora con ella, siempre le pasaba con Akane no media nunca sus palabras, cuando la chica paso a su lado rápidamente tomo la muñeca de Akane para que no se fuera de su lado.

**-Suéltame**.-expreso la chica con rudeza intentando zafarse con brusquedad.-**estúpido animal.**-rugió la joven molesta, pero Ranma apretó un poco más evitando lastimarla.

Ranma no hizo caso sabía que si ella se apartaba de él en este momento la perdería para siempre, tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía qué.-**No te vayas.-**fueron las palabras que salieron, quería detenerla pero no sabía ser abierto a sus emociones.-**es difícil.-**se detuvo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas**.-dejar de ser tan…**.-el joven agacho su cabeza como si no pudiera sostenerla no lograba aminorar la furia interior de la chica con sus palabras.-**por alguna razón termino lastimándote.-**se sentía perdido ya no sabía que hacer**.-sin…que yo…quiera.-**dijo lo último con gran pesar.

Akane dejo de querer soltarse, en otros tiempos ellos ya estarían gritando, ofendiéndose hasta ver quien ganaba, Ranma de cierta manera estaba intentando cambiar, pudo sentir el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por disculparse y ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo de su lado, también se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma, necesitaba encontrarse con su otro yo, para mantener el equilibrio de su esencia y la fuerza interior contenida.

Akane se sintió como Ranma cesaba su agarre mientras ella batallaba con sus pensamientos. Debía ser la misma boba e ingenua de antes, para no darse cuenta que él le estaba pidiendo que no se apartara.

**-Lo siento Akane.-**dijo el joven apesadumbrado al dejarla libre y que no decía nada.

**-Ranma.-**Akane tomo al chico de la muñeca mientras lo jalaba le decía.-**volvamos a entrenar.-**sintió como su prometido se tensó con su acción, para después relajarse.

**-Esta vez será más fuerte Akane**.-seguro de lo que decía el chico se soltó de su agarre para tomar a la chica y apresurarla a caminar a su paso.-**prepárate, no habrá clemencia.**

**-Oye.-**protesto la joven por la rapidez con que la llevaba a sitio donde entrenaría esta vez.-**no soy tan rápida….**

**-Lo siento.-**dijo el artista marcial al soltarla para que lo siguiera a su paso.

**-Es broma Ranma.-**expreso la menor de los Tendo sonriendo como a él le gustaba.-**me estás asustando.**

**-Boba.-**expreso el joven de la coleta al verla tan divertida**, **algo que lo sorprendía siempre de Akane era su bondad y nobleza, siempre tan dispuesta ayudar y a pasar por alto las ofensas de él y de las molestosas rivales. Esa esencia tan única de Akane que la hacía destacar más que la exuberante y bien formada amazona y la bella cocinera Ukyo, no por algo la mayoría del estudiantado masculino de Furikan se desvivía por ella, la admiraban y la deseaba como su chica.

_Akane tenía lo suyo, no estaba tan desarrollada..._.-espera en que estaba pensando subidamente una imagen apareció en su mente la primera vez que la vio desnuda sin querer en baño de su casa que lo dejo en show como ahora.-_ella tenía un cuerpo bonito y formado._

**-Ah**.-grito el muchacho mientras retrocedía torpemente, provocando que cayera bruscamente al tropezar sus piernas y respiraba agitadamente por sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada para que ella no se diera cuenta que le pasaba.

**-Ranma**.-la chica se detuvo desconcertada por la actitud de su prometido**.-¿qué pasa?**

Piensa, piensa rápido antes que se dé cuenta.-**ga….toooo**.-expreso consternado el joven de la coleta.

**Gato**.-la joven de los cabellos azules se volvió para ver donde estaba**.-¿Dondé? No veo nada.**

**-Yo creo que me confundí.-**decía el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo.

**-Estás seguro.-**la chica lo miro con extrañeza, por alguna razón sentía que el joven le estaba ocultando algo.

**-Empecemos.-**la urgió para que dejara el tema, además necesitaba controlarse, aun persistía la imagen de Akane en su mente, agito su cabeza bruscamente para disiparla.

**-Bien**.-fue lo que dijo la menor mientras seguía el ritmo del artista marcial, definitivamente Ranma se estaba comportando diferente.

**.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los chicos estaban reunidos juntos con su amigos del Instituto, se le había ocurrió la brillante idea de realizar un juego de preguntas. Yuka, Sayuri, Asami había convencido a Akane a quedarse con ellas después de clases para jugarlo, Akane había aceptado debido a que ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con su amigas, antes iban al cine, visitaban lo centros comerciales después de clases, pero debido a los cambios en su interior se había distanciado un poco de sus amigas, por ello acepto participar en el dichoso juego después de clases; lo que no sabía es que no serían las únicas en el juego, cuando llegaron al sitio vio llegar a Ranma, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Toshio y Sota.

Asami llegó acompañada de Ukyo, aquello dejo anonadada a Akane que sus amigas se dieron cuenta del cambio de semblante de su amiga.

**-Akane.-**Sayuri se le acerco con discreción un poco avergonzada.-**solo íbamos a ser 4 parejas, pero Ranma invito a Toshio cuando Hiroshi, Daisuke y Sota lo convencieron de venir, entonces mandamos a Asami a buscar un remplazo.**

**Pero ella.-**expreso en voz alta sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Sayuri se quedó sorprendida por su expresión, al darse cuenta Akane solo se sonrojo avergonzada.-**lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes amiga.-**expreso su amiga entendiendo la reacciona de Akane, al principio para ellas que siempre estuvieron a lado de Akane desde la primaria se le hacía extraño que Akane se comportara de una forma distante y fría en últimas fechas, ellas siempre la había conocido amable y con un buen carácter, siempre dispuesta a ayudar cuando se lo pedían, cuando llego el joven Saotome la reacción de Akane con el artista marcial rayaba en lo absurdo y también estaba el hecho que el idiota de Ranma la provocaba siempre.-**te comprendo.-**Sayuri le sonrió guiñándole un ojo en complicidad al decirle lo último.

**-Akane**.-sin que se dieran cuenta Ranma se acercó a ellas, las chicas brincaron al escucharlo tan cerca.-**podemos hablar.-**sin esperar respuesta de la joven Tendo se encamino unos paso para distanciarse del grupo, mientras la chica lo seguía.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **.-el artista marcial estaba molesto que ella se prestara a estos juegos tontos de sus amigos, lo que más le irritaba es que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que pretendía emparejarla con alguien, por lo que sonó brusco al preguntarle.

**Yo…-**la chica estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero al ver su semblante de reclamo y darse cuenta de la forma en que le preguntaba solo contesto.-**lo mismo que tú idiota.-**molesta porque si ella no hubiera venido seguro que estaría encantado que lo emparejaran con Ukyo.

**-Vamos chicos.-**fueron interrumpido por Hiroshi y Yuka antes que siguieran**.-dejen sus pleitos de pareja para otro momento.-**dijo traviesamente el joven

**Si, Akane.-**dijo la amiga parlanchina de Akane mientras la jalaba para evitar el enfrentamiento entre Ranma y Akane.-**por algo los invitamos a ambos**.-aquello que dijo Yuka sonrojo a ambos chicos al sentirse tan idiotas por suponer cosas que no eran, mientras eran jalados por sus respectivos amigos.

Los demás los miraron expectantes, esperando la clásica reacción de los jóvenes negando su cercanía, sorpresivamente aquello no paso. A excepción de Ukyo todos los miraron enigmáticamente, para después mirarse con complicidad entre ellos sin que la pareja de artistas marciales se dieran cuenta aún avergonzados.

Akane percibió la mirada melancólica que Ukyo le dirigía a Ranma, algo estaba pasando ahí, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta que Ranma no se había dirigido a la joven Kuonji, se preguntaba si aquello tenía algo que ver con que las locas prometidas ya no se aparecieran en su casa, a pesar que Ukyo reclamaba a Ranma como su futuro esposo, ellos eran muy buenos amigos se conocían desde niños, hasta cierto punto envidiaba esa cercanía que Ukyo tenía con Ranma, su prometido no se tensaba en el trato con su amiga de la infancia, como solía pasar con ella, la chica suspiro sin darse cuenta que llamo la atención de chico de la coleta que permanecía a su lado.

-**Sucede algo.-**pregunto Ranma al oírla suspirar sin razón.-_estaría molesta por la presencia de Ukyo ahí.-_pensó el joven.

**-No, nada**.-la joven de los cabellos azules movió también su cabeza al decirlo mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente.

**-Si te sientes incomoda.-**el artista marcial levanto sus brazos colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.**-vámonos**.-expreso tranquilo el joven.

**-Yo**.-Akane estaba asombrada, él estaba siendo considerado con ella, su corazón empezó acelerarse emocionado por ese detalle de su prometido que no supo que decir.-**No, desilusionemos a los chicos**.-dijo la joven de los Tendo al controlar sus sentimientos.

**-Estás segura.-**volvió a preguntar el chico de la trenza.

**-Sí, Ranma.-** ella bajo la mirada sonrojada al percibir que los demás los miraban con discreción aparente y que Ranma actuaba como jamás creyó posible con ella y sin molestarse que los observaran.

Todos los jóvenes presentes eran del mismo salón, la mayoría se conocían a excepción de un joven, Ranma al ver a tímido Toshio se acercó a él para presentárselo a todos.

**-Chicos ya sé que lo conocen**.-expreso el artista marcial.-**le hice una promesa al inicio de clases**.-Ranma sonrió divertido al ver los rostros de los presentes interrogantes.-**Toshio conoces a Akane.-**mientras lo decía el joven solo asistía**.-de lado derecho de Akane esta Sayuri y Yuka, de lado izquierdo Ukyo y Asami.-**el joven Saotome se aguantó las ganas de reírse al ver a los chicos mirarlo con enfado, cada quien estaba en su posición para el juego.

**-Hola, Toshio**.-contestaron todas juntas saludando al simpático chico que Ranma había invitado y que se sonrojaba con timidez.

**-Ho…la**.-con trabajo pudo decir el joven con timidez y más lo agobiaron los nervios cuando el artista marcial se acercó a decirle algo muy bajito para que nadie lo escuchara, aquello hizo sonrojar al joven como un jitomate.

**-Bien, juguemos.-**dijo divertido Ranma mientras se posicionaba en su lugar y miraba a una nerviosa chica que tenía frente a él, Akane se veía linda cohibida.

* * *

><p>Ayer quise colocar este capítulo, pero en algo me equivoque y al hacerlo también perdí alguna redacción que estaba contemplando en la historia mientras lo editaba, buuu buuu será difícil recordar como estaba, ah que tonta soy…<p>

Lo que me consuela es una de las partes que se me borro lo tengo en otro borrador, ah como me molesta que me pasará…

Seguimos con esta historia, poco a poco los chicos se van acercando de nuevo, más bien el chico de la coleta va derribando la barrera de protección que Akane se ha impuesto al distanciarse de él .

Ranma no necesita en una nueva técnica para salir vencedor de esta odisea, tampoco que cambie su forma de ser, él necesita irse dando cuenta que su manera de ser desconsiderada y boca floja afectaba mucho a la chica sin darse cuenta. Akane también ha aceptado que necesita de él, para encontrarse con su yo interno y que apartarlo de su lado no ha sido el camino indicado.

Ambos necesitan conocerse un poco más ahora como pareja, como amigos se conocían bien, se apoyaban y siempre estaban juntos, Ranma podría tener aventuras pero siempre contaba con que Akane lo escuchaba y que estaba ahí para él.

Como pareja no podían funcionar, debido a las presiones y a las interrupciones de todos. La inseguridad y los malentendidos estaban a la orden de día, debido a que negaban sus sentimientos, que pasa cuando se van acostumbrando a que los vean juntos y ya no evadan que los relacionen como pareja.

Sus padres querían que ellos trabajaran en conjunto, pero lo hacían a regañadientes, veremos como ellos por si solos darán la pauta para labrarse un legado, que la chica Tendo quería dejar atrás, al no sentirse lo suficiente buena para hacerlo.

Ah también veremos porque no han aparecido las latosas prometidas, aún hay incógnitas que resolver en esta historia…..aún hay muchos hilos que entretejer en esta historia Ranma ½ después….

**Candy667**: que bien que te esté gustando la historia, aún no sabemos qué tanto ha cambiado Akane realmente, pero sí que va madurando un poco más que el joven de la coleta. Nuestro chico de la coleta también lo ira haciendo de poco a poco…

**Nancyricoleon:** ah el motivo por el cual me tarde fue debido a que me confundí, sentí que me perdí y que estaba partiendo la historia, pero pude corregir a tiempo, gracias por seguirla.

** **Adrianan haro3****: aquí la tienes el siguiente episodio, lenta, lenta pero voy segura jajaja

**AliciaSanchezQ**: Hola, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y darme a conocer que te parece la historia, el distanciamiento de Akane con Ranma fue circunstancial, debido a los cambios que empezó a tener en su interior, ella no estaba preparada para controlar esa fuerza interior que no sabía que poseía y tenia en dentro de ella y que afloro por todo lo que con lleva a sentirse frustrada, enojada por su entorno….

Siendo una chica con un carácter explosivo podría ser fatal afectado primordialmente su esencia noble que siempre se destacó a lo largo del manga.

Ranma efectivamente pudiera que al no sentirse seguro de los sentimientos de su prometida, cobardemente al igual que ella evadían el miedo de saberse no correspondidos, pero era más su ceguera de orgullo de no querer darse cuenta de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y los detalles que los acercaban. Ranma empezará a tenerse confianza para estar al lado de Akane, podría que negara sus sentimientos pero los conocía muy bien, en ese aspecto no era indeciso, solo necesita un empujoncito y Akane le está dando la confianza para irse acercando a ella de nuevo, empezaran a notar pequeños detalles mutuamente que quieren estar juntos.

Aun no tengo contemplado mucho el tema de Ryoga y si lo he pensado…. Veremos que pasa mas adelante…

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia…..


End file.
